Heroes of the Leaf (a Naruto fanfic)
by Empire20
Summary: My original intent was to write a mere plot summary of the whole thing but I gradually get more detailed. However, there will be little to no dialogue in this as I don't have it in me to imitate the characters' speeches as well as I'd like to. Anyways, story is set months after the events of Naruto: The Last. My story pits the shinobi against an empire of robots and androids.
1. Robots

The story begins with an unknown army of shinobi robots invading the Hidden Sand (Sunagakure). Though they cause a lot of destruction and devastation in the village, the 5th Kazekage Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Baki, and other Sand ninja manage to fend off all the robots (with Kankuro trying to collect as many as he could when he learned they can be controlled like the rest of his puppets). However, one remains-he is a hooded android armed with dual light sabers who challenges Gaara to a brief one on one fight. The android boasts incredible teleportation skills and the capacity to create multiple Particle Style fields, a technique not even the 3rd Tsuchikage Onoki could use to that extent. But despite the android's potential, the fight ends in a stalemate as Gaara has all the sand in the village to back him up as well as the Magnet Style which hinders the android from fighting at full strength. The android retreats and Gaara hurries to send a warning message to other villages.

Meanwhile, it was dawn at the Hidden Leaf (Konohagakure) and the village are in for one hell of a surprise. (By the way, if this were an anime, I'd demand that Naruto be voiced by a man for all languages.) Before Gaara's warning could reach, the same robots have already begun their invasion in the Leaf. The Leaf ninja travel all over their village to destroy every robot they could find. Team 7, composed of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai eventually encounter an android replica of Madara Uchiha. The replica is nowhere near the original Madara's level but is still a formidable foe. In the midst of battle, it is able to obtain invaluable data on Naruto, which gets transfered to the androids' HQ. After Team 7 defeats the android, it prepares to self destruct and set off an explosion that would incinerate the entire village. At that point, Team 7 are already out of chakra, but fortunately Kakashi (who is the 6th Hokage then) arrives and shuts the bomb down with his Lightning Blade.

Kakashi then tells Team 7 about the message he received from Gaara. Both Kage had deduced that the robots were most likely targeting all five of the Great Nations but has yet to hear from the remaining three. (Let it be known that the civilians in those three nations have been evacuated to safety before chaos can occur.) With the situation taken care of in the Leaf, Kakashi has decided to send three teams along with former Taka members, each of whom would help reinforce the other nations. The teams are:  
\- Team Guy: Rock Lee, Tenten, **Kabuto** , and Suigetsu (need someone to fill in Neji's vacancy :( )  
\- Team 10: Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Jugo  
\- Team 8: Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Karin

While the teams went on their ways to their assigned villages, the executive androids discussed their plans at their HQ. It was in their plan that the Leaf, informed by the Sand and attacked before the other three villages were, would send reinforcements to those three. In doing so, the androids could then send their strongest to wipe out of those three and the Leaf's reinforcements, reducing the latter's military power allthewhile. However, they are slightly dismayed by the fact that the Leaf merely sent teams of only four to aid the villages. Nevertheless, they continue their agenda. The android **Qing Long** is sent to attack the Hidden Mist (Kirigakure), **Shinimaru** to attack the Hidden Stone (Iwagakure), and **Cy Condor** to the Hidden Cloud (Kumogakure). Three fierce battles are about to commence!


	2. Dance of the War Dragons

Team Guy is deployed to assist the Hidden Mist, but by the time they arrived, the village has already been flooded (least of Suigetsu's concerns), with deadly geysers erupting here and there and mechanical dragons appearing from all directions attacking the Mist ninja. The 5th Mizukage Mei Terumi fights desperately against Qing Long who would not let her leave to save her village until their battle was over, but she was too impatient and distracted to defeat the powerful android.

As Team Guy delves into the chaos, they meet an injured Chojuro who was defeated by four of Qing Long's followers, each armed with one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman's blades. After hearing from him what happened, Suigetsu immediately sets out to hunt them down and retrieve the blades for himself, insisting on going there alone. As Chojuro continues to inform Kabuto, Lee, and Tenten of the situation. Lee rushes off to face Qing Long. Kabuto and Tenten express annoyance at both Suigetsu and Lee's recklessness, but the latter agrees to follow Lee while Kabuto proceeds to heal Chojuro and other fallen Mist ninja. Long story short, Suigetsu, having the advantage of flood, defeats Qing Long's subordinates with relative ease and claims the swords for himself (but quickly regrets not having Tenten around to pocket them for him).

As Lee rushes to Mei and Qing Long's whereabouts, Tenten struggles to catch up. Much to her annoyance, she-instead of Lee-often has to drive away pursuing dragon mechs. But when Lee and Tenten finally reach the Mizukage, she was already lying flat on the water surface. After putting Mei aside, Lee opens the first six gates of his Hachimon and proceeds to attack Qing Long, but the latter uses a high pressure water barrier to deflect all of Lee's attacks. Mei warns him to retreat but Qing Long conjures a multitude of water dragon projectiles aimed at Lee. Tenten attempts to help and attacks Qing Long with her Rising Twin Dragons jutsu, only for it to fail as well.

As the fight continues, Qing Long overpowers his opponents and goes on to criticize the current generation of shinobi and how even the Mizukage was powerless against him. He prepares to finish Lee and Tenten off until Suigetsu arrives. Suigetsu takes on a more muscular form with four arms, each holding a sword in hand. Feeling invincible, he skillfully utilizes each sword to the best of his ability along with his own power over water to fight Qing Long. Although it seems that Suigetsu has the upper hand, Qing Long taunts him on the grounds that even if he had all seven blades, he still wouldn't be strong enough to beat him, especially if he doesn't have enough experience with each sword. Annoyed by his opponent's remarks, Suigetsu goes in again, but this time, Qing Long counters with a Vapor Style attack that burns Suigetsu internally, critically injuring him.

Kabuto, having finished healing all the wounded victims he could find, hurries to his team's location only to find his teammates defeated. Knowing they were no match for Qing Long's power at that point, he summons Manda II to take Lee, Tenten, Suigetsu, and Mei and teleport them to somewhere safe, where he can heal them and discuss an effective plan to defeat Qing Long. But before they could come up with a plan, a massive tsunami struck by, followed by a giant dragon flying around the village… This concludes the first half of Team Guy vs Qing Long.

 _Featured profile_  
 **Qing Long**  
\- Tall, blue iris, black sclera, long white hair, wears a long sleeved robe  
\- Demeaning, strict, harsh, violent  
\- Born March 8, Pisces  
\- Human blood type: AB  
\- Water Style, Vapor Style, dragon theme


	3. Divide and Conquer

Team 8 is tasked to defend the Hidden Stone. It is silent when they arrive at first, but they are soon ambushed by the Sound Four, adversaries who had died years ago. It does not help even the slightest that Karin, who knew them well is now siding with the Leaf. Jirobo attempted to kill all of them at once with his Earth Style: Ball of Graves, but Kiba breaks through the giant ball of rock with his Tunneling Fang and defeats Jirobo with one shot.

Kidomaru, Sakon, and Tayuya then begin taking action. Naturally, Kiba and Akamaru face off against their old enemy, Sakon and Ukon, but this time around, they don't even need to resort to Wolf Fang Over Fang like they used to. Kiba and Akamaru had been training about a year to surpass someone at Orochimaru's level and now, the duo is faster, stronger, more durable, more resilient, and more versatile (they even have long range attacks such as "Claw Over Claw" which shoots spiraling chakra slashes, but can also be used in close range like a drill).

Hinata fights Kidomaru, who compares her to Neji, but with insults. For the first time in a while, Hinata expresses a hint of anger and proceeds to take down her opponent once and for all. At her current level, she has an easier time fighting Kidomaru than Neji did.

Last but not least, Shino is pitted against Tayuya. Having learned that the Sound Four were the ones that hindered the Sasuke Retrieval mission from years ago, he regrets even more not being there to help. Tayuya belittles Shino for his affinity for mere insects, but Shino bitterly warns her that their levels differ like heaven and earth. He infects all three of Tayuya's ogres with kidaichu beetles that turn into giant bugs devouring the ogres from inside out, much to Tayuya's horror. She attempts to trap Shino in a genjutsu, but to her disgust, her opponent has filled her flute with more beetles. Shino then forms a black sword from his insects and stabs Tayuya, ending their battle.

Kidomaru, Sakon, and Ukon notice how quickly Shino defeats his opponent and begin wondering who he is. Ukon determines Shino to be the biggest threat among the Leaf team with Sakon seething with both anger and fear. However, Kidomaru, now intrigued by Shino decides to hold off his fight with Hinata to "play" with the Aburame. He summons his giant spider and it gives rise to a flurry of baby spiders to devour Shino's bugs. Knowing their insectivorous traits, Shino quickly scatters his insects out of range and gets away from the spiders while avoiding Kidomaru's daggers. In the meantime, Hinata rushes towards Kidomaru. Shino then tosses his insect sword through the giant spider's head, infecting it with kidaichu bugs that devour it inside out, much to Kidomaru's disbelief that the insects had become the predator to the spider and not the other way around. Before he can make another, Hinata arrives and attacks him.

Sakon and Ukon then approach Shino as well (to Kiba's frustration). Though they land their hits, their target turns out to be an insect clone. Shino then gathers together the insects he scattered around earlier to trap Sakon and Ukon in a massive swarm, leaving them no room for escape. However, the twins then unleash a burst of foul Curse Seal chakra that repels the insects around them, but having most of their chakra drained, they reverted to their original forms. Shino proceeds to strike them down, but before he can, Kiba and Akamaru finish them off swiftly with a regular Fang Over Fang.

Kiba jokingly states that Shino should be satisfied and over the Sasuke Retrieval mission now that he got to fight all three of strongest Sound Four members at least once. However, Shino states that it has frustrated him even more, for having experienced the power of the Sound Four himself, he now believes he may have been able to facilitate that mission, even if he wasn't nearly as strong before as he is now. Kiba then assures him that every mission they embark on is important and their current one is far from exception. To this, Shino agrees, as they witness Hinata defeating Kidomaru with her unique Protective Eight Trigrams 64 Palms enhanced by her Lion Fists.

Shinimaru observes from a distance. He then summons an army of what appear to be zombie shinobi. The defeated Sound Four also begin to regenerate. Seeing that the zombie shinobi army were all Sound ninja, Karin then surmises that they were Reanimations. However, when she tries to use the Uzumaki clan's sealing jutsu on the Sound Four, they continue to move. Kurotsuchi then appears and stops the Four with her Lava Style: Quickline Congealing Jutsu. She informs them of Shinimaru, the enemy responsible for the zombie invasion. In fact, they are zombies converted into androids, meaning sealing them wouldn't be enough to stop them. But just attempting to destroy them will only force them to regenerate. Shino then asks to borrow a little bit of Karin's chakra. She agrees and Shino has one of his insects mimic the chakra signature and distributes it to nearly all the insects in his body. He then draws his insect sword and slashes a zombie android, terminating it for good. He then kills the Sound Four the same way. Shino deduces that the Uzumaki clan's chakra has the power to nullify the zombie effects but to counter the robotic enhancements as well, they needed to use an _attack_ that incorporates Uzumaki chakra. He distributes his "Uzumaki" insects to all his teammates and splits the team into two groups:  
\- Shino and Kiba will search for the 3rd Tsuchikage Onoki.  
\- Kurotsuchi, Hinata, and Karin, will round up and assist the rest of the Stone ninja defending the village.

Along the way, both groups will spread the intel on how to defeat the zombie androids and destroy every one of them they find. Meanwhile, Onoki is fighting Shinimaru, who isn't nearly as powerful as Qing Long, so he couldn't overpower his opponent like his ally could. However, Onoki is getting tired as well, both for using big moves and for his old age. Shinimaru senses that his zombie count is drastically dwindling and decides to summon Kimimaro Kaguya, whom he stripped of all individuality (for only being loyal to Orochimaru), into the battlefield.

Kimimaro fights Kurotsuchi's group. Though a formidable opponent, he is ultimately defeated. Meanwhile, Kiba and Shino find Onoki and assist him in fighting Shinimaru. However, their battle does not last long. When Shinimaru senses that even Kimimaro is defeated, he retreats… or so it seems! A volcano emerges and erupts as dark violet magma and fireballs threaten the village. Poisonous gas is emitted from both. While Team 8, Kurotsuchi, and many Stone ninja are able to avoid it, those who inhale some of the miasma begin acting strangely… The battle in the Hidden Stone is headed to a dark and dangerous turn!

 _Featured profile_  
 **Shinimaru**  
\- Tall, wears a skull-like mask, black robe  
\- Full of wisecracks and a macabre sense of humor  
\- Born November 9, Scorpio  
\- Human Blood Type: O  
\- Zombie control, Lava style, poison


	4. Epic Shinobi Rap Battle of History!

Team 10 arrive at the Hidden Cloud and notice a massive air fleet bombarding the village (as well as heavymetal music being played). The music is enough to drive Jugo insane so he immediately transforms and rockets into the fleet before the rest of the team can decide what to do. It doesn't take long for him to get blasted back down onto the land. Already the situation has become extremely difficult for the team. They can see and hear Cy Condor standing on the biggest airship controlling the fleet with his electric guitar, but how are they going to reach him with so many bombs and lasers being shot? Even if Shikamaru could think of something, they have limited time.

Knowing this, Choji takes action and expands into a giant, grabbing the airships with his bare hands and smashing them. He then attempted to punch the airship that Cy Condor stood on, and though he successfully destroys it, Cy hops on to a cloud and only summons more airships to attack Choji. Though he can withstand most of the blows, Choji is gradually shrinking. At that point, it has become clear to Shikamaru that the only person in the village that could stand up to the fleet is the Eight Tails Jinchuriki, Killer B. But why isn't he in the village?

With that in mind, Choji offers to buy his teammates time by fending off Cy's fleet as long as he can while Shikamaru, Ino, and Jugo look for the 4th Raikage, A, for answers. They find C treating A's injuries from the bombings and Darui guarding them both. Shikamaru asks them where they can find Killer B. Darui explains that before any of this happened, A allowed B to take a vacation on Genbu, the Island Turtle. They were about to go get him, but could no longer leave the village given the situation. Team 10 agrees to find B after Darui gave them the directions to a shortcut.

Meanwhile, Choji is already forced to take on his slim butterfly form in order to fight Cy, who had constantly mocked him for being fat and ugly. "Good job. Now you're just ugly." However, Cy is no longer able to rely on the airships to attack Choji so he has no choice but to fight him face to face in the air. In his butterfly form, both Choji's strength and speed increased enough to pose a threat to his enemy, but Cy still possesses several options. He can shoot Storm Style lasers from a distance and erect wind barriers to defend.

Ultimately, Cy defeats Choji, bludgeoning and sending him down with the body of his guitar. Team 10 then return with Jugo catching Choji. This time, they've also brought Killer B who is already in his Biju form blasting away all of Cy's airships. Cy then flies towards him to avoid any long ranged attacks. B then returns to his original form. Cy insults B for his inferior rap lines that he constantly spits and what ensues afterwards is not only a fight, but a fierce rap battle between the two musicians (if B counts as one) where the two take turns bashing each other while exchanging blows (for viewers' entertainment-if I have time, maybe I'll even write out the rap battle lyrics for this!) Who wins? You decide! But Killer B emerges as the winner of the literal fight (though Darui comments that Cy's the better rapper).

With Team 10 and the rest of the Cloud ninja now surrounding him, Cy decides to make a run for it, but Ino stops him with her Mind Transfer jutsu, allowing Choji and Jugo to clobber him. However, Cy was able to dodge the attack at the last second and knock the two down, insulting Choji for his "ugliness" and perversely commenting on Ino's jutsu, much to both's chagrin.

 _"You just jealous that blonde babe wants my body over yours!" -Cy Condor to Choji_

Shikamaru then catches the distracted Cy with his Shadow Possession jutsu and this time around, Darui shoots him with Storm Style: Laser Circus, followed by A and B performing the Double Lariat on him. But much to everyone's surprise, Cy suddenly breaks free of Shikamaru's jutsu and is able to repel both A and B. Moreover, he has completely healed from his own injuries! Though he does not explain why to his opponents, Cy reveals from his thoughts that unlike ordinary shinobi who possess an elemental affinity for only one of the five basic elements, each of the executive androids is designed to have an affinity for a Kekkei Genkai element. In addition, if such an android is exposed to a jutsu of their affinity, he or she will only be strengthened and, if applicable, healed. Cy Condor's affinity is Storm Style and he recovered because of Darui's Laser Circus.

Cy then unleashes several black tornados (combinations of Wind and Storm Style) that sweep up everyone up along with the rest of the village. The village becomes asunder in the vortex of the hurricane and more airships appear. However, the fleet too separates into many parts that connect the asunder land features. What is then formed is an elaborate, mechanized maze up in the dark, thunderous clouds. So what of the fates of our heroes?

 _Featured profile_  
 **Cy Condor**  
\- Slender, tan, light blonde hair, azure blue eyes  
\- Arrogant, loudmouthed musician, likes blonde women  
\- Born February 7, Aquarius  
\- Human blood type: B  
\- Wind Style, Storm Style, control over weather and aircrafts with musical instruments


	5. Rock the Heavens

Team 10 and the Cloud Ninja barely survive the hurricane but find themselves separated in different parts of the sky maze. They've been split into groups: Choji with Karui, Shikamaru with Omoi, Ino with Samui and Atsui, and Jugo with Killer B, A, C, and Darui.

At the worst possible time, Jugo becomes berserk and B offers to help while A, C, and Darui go to find Cy Condor, the android responsible for the Cloud village's current condition.

However, Ino, Samui, and Atsui are the first group to encounter Cy himself (who hits on Ino and Samui). Atsui tries to attack him, but Cy, discontent with his presence, sends him flying to another location, which ends up being where Choji and Karui are. Cy then proceeds to kick back, relax, and play his guitar, while fending off Samui and Ino's attacks. Samui demonstrates Ice Style kenjutsu and Cy comments on the diversity of elemental Kekkei Genkai among Cloud ninja.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Omoi seek out the control room for the vessels that support the floating labyrinth, in hopes of landing the Cloud village (or what's become of it) back on land. Omoi helps to destroy all the guard robots inside the control room and Shikamaru hurries to the control panel to see what he can do.

Over on Choji, Karui, and Atsui's side, they hurry to where Samui, Ino, and Cy are but are constantly being slowed down by the cannons and traps hidden throughout the maze along with the brutal weather condition. But suddenly, many of the weapons begin to malfunction and deactivate, catching Cy's attention.

Cy figures that someone has been playing around with the control panels and leaves to go find Shikamaru and Omoi. Ino and Samui try to pursue him but are found by Choji, Karui, and Atsui. The five discuss what is going on.

Before Cy can get to Shikamaru and Omoi, he notices B struggling to bring Jugo back to his senses, the two inadvertently destroying parts of the maze. But when he decides to head their direction, A catches Cy by surprise, punching him to a wall. Durable as the android he is, Cy survives the heavy attack. Darui uses his Storm Style attack on Cy like he did before. Even if it heals him, Darui wants to confirm if his Storm Style is indeed what fed his enemy last time. Realizing so, he refrains from using Storm Style and resorts to other jutsu to defeat Cy. He, A, and C then begin to fight Cy head on.

Cy understands that he alone is no match for all three of his opponents' powers combined. However, he has the surroundings to his advantage-the weather and the maze itself. But he cannot fight them for long because someone is trying to bring the maze down.

Cy evades and guards against his opponents as much as possible while analyzing their strengths and weaknesses. A mostly relies on taijutsu and has incredible speed, strength, and defense, a powerful combination to be sure, but mostly enhanced by Lightning Style. Cy can debuff him with Wind Style attacks. But he also needed to look out for Darui who could assist A from mid to long range. Darui won't use Storm Style on Cy again, but it's proof that he can use both Water and Lightning elements and combine them without merging them into Storm Style. Plus, Darui's black Lightning Style jutsu is more advanced than regular Lightning Style, so Cy will need to use stronger Wind Style jutsu on him.

The opponent that poses the least amount of threat to Cy is C, who generally uses genjutsu and medical jutsu. Androids are immune to genjutsu. Also, taking out a healer among an enemy team is an ideal strategy. Cy prepares a Cloud Clone that lures A and Darui away from C. Cy then strikes C down and unconscious. Now a distance from A and Darui, he engulfs them with a Wind Style tornado. As soon as A and Darui clear out the whirlwind, they find that Cy has already left.

Cy finally finds Shikamaru and Omoi. Omoi offers to fight Cy alone while Shikamaru handles the control panel. However, it does not take long to see that Omoi is not powerful enough to buy enough time. Shikamaru then take action himself. He catches Cy by surprise with his Shadow Possession Jutsu, allowing Omoi to land a successful hit on the enemy. Paralyzed by Omoi's Lightning Style, Shikamaru then traps Omoi with a new jutsu-Shadow Prison, which involves the use of Asuma's chakra blades and Shadow Stitching to form a dark cage, around Cy.

The rest of Team 10 and the Cloud Ninja arrive. Most of them are ready to clobber and destroy Cy, but Shikamaru tells them not to, for Cy is the only one who knows how to land the sky maze (or the village, rather). Though Cy denies it, Shikamaru has Ino extract intel from his mind. However, when she tries to gain more information on the androids in general, Cy blocks off Ino's Jutsu by switching himself to Standby mode, rendering himself unconscious and inactive.

The only information gained from Cy after all is the elemental Kekkei Genkai affinity executive androids have and how to land the maze he created. The team then work together to do the latter and once they are back on land, they remove the parts that belonged to the androids. They then head over to check on Cy but by the time they do, Cy is already breaking free from the Shadow Prison. Apparently, he still had other subordinate robots to back him up. Those robots had shot Cy with Storm Style attacks to strengthen him. And now Cy is prepared to fight off his opponents.

He strikes Shikamaru down first. Cy commends Shikamaru for his intelligence but that it only serves to make up for his lack of combat skills on his own. He goes on to explain that a team is strong when it has an effective strategist and all the more reason to dispose of Shikamaru first. Ino then goes to heal Shikamaru, prompting Cy to prepare an attack on her. Choji and Jugo intervene to attack him, but Cy knocks them both down with his guitar. He proceeds to kill the Cloud ninja around as well, but A, having witnessed his power and skill, orders his shinobi to back down so that he can fight Cy alone.

Cy then breaks a seal on his guitar, transforming it into a powerful sword of condensed chakra of both Wind and Storm styles. As he fights A, he nullifies the Raikage's Lightning Style with his sword and effectively manages to slash him from many directions. To make things worse, although A still has his incredible strength and speed, he cannot reach Cy, who can fly attack from the skies.

It has become a desperate situation. Ino has to heal Shikamaru, Choji, and Jugo but is slowly losing chakra. The only person fighting the Cy is the Raikage, but even he could not defeat him. It is then that Killer B arrives to save his brother. Cy jokingly inquires whether B wants to start another rap battle with him, but this time, B states that given the situation, he has to fight Cy seriously. He taps into Gyuki's power and begins to fight Cy all out.

It is clear then that B is the only shinobi who has any chance of defeating Cy... or so it has seemed! With B and Cy clashing raucously, Jugo regains consciousness and turn berserk once again! He spreads his jet powered wings and attacks both B and Cy. A while later, Cy sees that both his opponents are getting in each others way and attempts to strike both down, but when he attacks, both B and Jugo guard themselves and then proceed to attack Cy.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Choji are already halfway healed. Shikamaru then tells Ino to save her chakra, as there were still subtle ways to slow Cy down. For starters, Ino can use her Mind Body Disturbance jutsu on him. Shikamaru will then throw a chakra blade on Cy's shadow to bring him down. However, more reinforcement robots arrive. Choji gets up to fend them off so that Shikamaru and Ino can proceed with their strategy. It works and once Cy descends, Jugo and B dive straight at him and punch him into the ground, severely damaging him and ending the battle.


	6. Underworld

The Stone ninja who have inhaled the toxic volcanic gas have been turned into zombies attacking their own comrades and Shinimaru, the android responsible for the plague is nowhere to be seen. However, Karin's chakra can still be used to restore the infected Stone ninja back to normal. Noticing this from his own territory, Shinimaru redirects all the zombified shinobi to the volcanic base he created.

It is then safe to assume that Shinimaru is planning to do something about all the infected shinobi. Team 8 and the surviving Stone ninja (including Kurotsuchi, Onoki, Kitsuchi, and Akatsuchi) decide to follow them; however, Shino tells them to wait, as he sends swarms of beetles on the zombies (to cure them) and into the entrance of the volcanic base.

Inside the volcanic base, Shinimaru is converting all the zombified Stone ninja into androids. He then notices Shino, who is planning to sabotage and shut down the base. Shinimaru then leaps in front of Shino to stop him and the two engage in battle. With the Uzumaki chakra signature still distributed to all the insects in his body, Shino is able to nullify many of Shinimaru's poison based attacks and traps. However, he alone is still no match for Shinimaru in combat.

A while later, several zombified Stone ninja enter the base and walk up to the conversion tanks while Shinimaru taunts Shino for being too late. However, much to Shinimaru's shock, the zombies turn out to be nothing more than insect clones. The insects then begin to destroy the surrounding facility until nothing is left. Shino explains that earlier, when Shinimaru had zombified the Stone ninja, he had cured every one of them with his swarm of insects (planted and cultivated throughout various parts of the Stone village).

However, with a chuckle, Shinimaru reveals to Shino that infecting the Stone ninja was merely a ruse to buy time for another surprise. Throughout the village, an army of robots then appeared out of the ground. They are zombie shinobi now completely transformed into robots-that is, unlike the zombie Sound ninja from before, they are well armored, better equipped for battle, and just more powerful overall. It is then that Shino has learned that Shinimaru has built more bases underground as well. Shinimaru then cuts down Shino, only find that "he" was merely an insect clone as well.

The whole time, the real Shino has never even entered the base and was standing outside. During his clone's confrontation with Shinimaru, he was able to plant a beetle on Shinimaru to track him down. Shino decides to split the team into groups yet again.  
Kiba, Karin, Onoki, Kitsuchi, and a group of other Stone ninja will take care of the robots on the surface.  
Shino, Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, and-go figure-a group of other Stone ninja will infiltrate Shinimaru's underground base to track him down as well as destroy any converter they find.

Meanwhile, Shinimaru is taking his time shooting down the ninja that had already found him first (while listening to music on his mp3 player). He then detects that not only is Shino's group closing in on him, many of the converters and robots are already being destroyed. Annoyed by this, he summons **Sanken** , a giant black Cerberus to eliminate the opposing forces on the surface.

Sanken manages to wipe out a lot of shinobi up there and have even proven a major threat to both Onoki and Kitsuchi as well. Kiba and Akamaru then use their jutsu to transform into the Three Headed Wolf. They let out an ultrasonic howl that destroys the remaining robots but does little more to Sanken than catch its attention. Kiba and Akamaru then use their _Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang_ (long name, I know) on Sanken but the black Cerberus does not even flinch. They try the technique on Sanken once more, but Sanken merely sits where it is, still not flinching a bit while Kiba and Akamaru are just bouncing back and forth on Sanken at various angles. Amused by their futile efforts, the three dogs that make up Sanken then laugh and howl at Kiba and Akamaru, much to Kiba's chagrin.

Onoki offers to help Kiba and Akamaru by increasing their weight by the time they reach Sanken to deal damage. However, this time, when Kiba and Akamaru use their jutsu on Sanken, the beast splits into three separate black dogs that joyfully catch Kiba and Akamaru like a frisbee and toss them to each other. Annoyed by this, Kiba and Akamaru transform back to their original forms. Kiba then comes up with a plan to stop Sanken. The first step is to have Onoki grant them power to fly. As for the rest... you'll find out soon enough.

Back on Shinimaru's location, Kurotsuchi finds that her Lava Style jutsu does not work on Shinimaru, whose affinity Kekkei Genkai is Lava Style. Shino, Hinata, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi find themselves at a major disadvantage when Shinimaru begins filling the cavern with poisonous magma.

Fortunately, he is interrupted by Sanken breaking in and shattering the ceiling of Shinimaru's base completely, opening him to the everyone on the surface. Shinimaru begins to inquire why Sanken did what he did but notices Kiba, Kitsuchi, and Karin each standing on one of Sanken's heads collaring them with Karin's chakra chains. Kiba laughs triumphantly and gloats about it being his idea (while Karin complains about her depleting chakra and motion sickness from riding on Sanken's head).

Shinimaru then warps Sanken out and Kiba, Akamaru, Kitsuchi, and Karin begin to fall but lands on Shino's floating cloud of insects (which causes Karin to vomit). Kurotsuchi then takes Karin to a safe place to rest. Onoki, who is also tired, is advised to wait for Team 8 to weaken or keep Shinimaru from moving so that he can finish him off with a single Particle Style attack. Kitsuchi and Akatsuchi agree to stay by Onoki's side to guard him.

Shino distributes his insects to all his allies so that they can fight without worrying about being infected by Shinimaru's miasma. But Shinimaru still proves to a formidable combatant as he still has the lava around him to his advantage. Plus, he is armed with a lot of hidden weapons to counter close ranged attacks, rendering most of Hinata and Kiba's taijutsu useless. Even Shino's bugs would be obsolete whenever Shinimaru uses his Lava Style defenses. Worst of all, Shinimaru has revealed to be a former member of the Jashin cult and is immortal because of it (it's the only reason he practices that religion).

The only jutsu so far that has any chance of attacking Shinimaru at all is Kiba and Akamaru's Claw Over Claw so Hinata enhances their chakra with her Gentle Fist techniques. Meanwhile Shino is preparing Kidaichu beetles to infect Shinimaru with. He starts by summoning an Insect Clone. As Kiba and Akamaru continue to distract Shinimaru with smoke grenades and Claw Over Claw, Shino's clone then stabs Shinimaru from behind with his Insect Sword. He then tells Kiba to prepare for another Three Headed Wolf attack, while Hinata enhanced his and Akamaru's chakra once more.

Kiba and Akamaru then rotate towards to Shinimaru, who quickly dodges it. To his horror, however, giant kidaichu beetles then begin devouring him inside out. The sword Shino stabbed him with carried a few kidaichu in it. Kiba and Akamaru, still rotating, return to Shinimaru's direction and chop his head off while the rest of his body is being eaten by the kidaichu.

Onoki then charges up his Particle Style cube and traps Shinimaru's living head in it, stating that even if he were immortal, even he can't do much when disintegrated. Shinimaru then chuckles, stating that he it isn't over. When asked what he meant, all of a sudden, the Particle Style cube shatters, to Onoki's shock. Immediately afterwards, Onoki is shot down from behind by a hooded man.

The hooded android then cuts down Akatsuchi and Kitsuchi as well before descending to Shinimaru, who mentions his name: **Reikaku.** He warps Shinimaru back to the android's territory while commenting on what has happened. Shino, remembering about the message Kakashi received from Gaara about the android that could summon multiple Particle Style barriers. Realizing that android is Reikaku, he quickly tells Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata to return home immediately and before they can respond, Shino warps them away with his insects. (Yes, he can do that in this fanfic because I want him to. It's a new jutsu of his.)

However, Shino stays behind to confront Reikaku, who asks why Shino chose to stay behind after asking his comrades to leave. Shino chooses not to answer and begins to attack him. Reikaku sees his actions as a futile sacrifice and traps Shino in a Particle Style barrier. He detonates it, but Shino then appears from behind to attack him (revealing to have used an Insect Clone). However, Reikaku dodges it and only gets his hood sliced off, revealing his facial appearance. He then slashes Shino down with his light saber. Shino then falls flat on the ground and Reikaku scans his inactive chakra flow to confirm his death. Reikaku then teleports away, but little does he know that Shino had only faked his death with the help of his insects...

 _Featured Profile_  
 **Reikaku**  
Young man, fair skin, silver hair, silver eyes (inspired by Young Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts)  
Born January 17, Capricorn  
Particle Style, space-time ninjutsu  
I'll provide a little more info on him later.


	7. Showdown!

After surviving the tsunami, Team Guy, Mei, Chojuro, and a number of other Mist ninja look to see that the entire village has been transformed. There are oriental gates everywhere, geysers that formed stairs, no concrete land visible anywhere, and one gigantic tower in the middle guarded by a giant dragon. The only way for the shinobi to travel is to walk on water.

But it is a beautiful, clean sight-the skies are clear and the azure blue waters flow smoothly-one that would have been worth savoring had it not been created from destroying a village. For any newcomer, it would be impossible to imagine the place having anything but peace and serenity.

Several Mist Ninja tried to break through the gates through sheer will and brute force, but the gates are completely impenetrable. Some do find a few entrances only to find themselves trapped and either pitted against a group of enemy robots or forced to cross dangerous obstacle courses.

Suigetsu believes that Qing Long is taunting everyone with a series of games. Indeed, Qing Long is someone who has no interest in fighting those he deems 'totally inferior'. In his mind, if the opposing shinobi cannot pass through his challenges, they are unworthy to face him. Although he does not believe anyone in the village will be able to reach him to the top of his tower, he still hopes for a good battle with someone and so after taking a cup of tea, he resumes his personal training before anyone could reach him.

Rock Lee enthusiastically accepts the challenges and decides to forge on ahead with the games while Tenten follows him, hoping to keep him out of trouble. Kabuto allows them to go. He decides to let Mei and Chojuro lead the rest of the Mist ninja throughout different sectors of the gates while Kabuto himself and Suigetsu use their Hydrification Jutsu (or Suigetsu's jutsu alone, rather) to hide and navigate through the water and up to Qing Long's tower.

Originally, the plan called for Kabuto and Suigetsu to facilitate the progress for everyone by manipulating the water mechanisms, but to everyone's disappointment (yet to Lee's zeal) they only end up increasing the difficulty. That in mind, they change their plans and decide to sneak up on Qing Long instead.

The "games" throughout oriental architecture test the participants' strength, endurance, precision, reflexes, and patience. They include but are not limited to the following:

Defeat hundreds of robots that surround you while you're half submerged in water.  
Leap across thin geysers and collect the floating scrolls to get out or fall into the abyss below.  
Swim up a cascading waterfall.  
Defeat a set number of infinitely spawning water clones within a set time.  
Cross a tightrope despite chronic bursts of water falling from above.  
Underwater maze with little space above for air and mechanical sharks below. (One of the harder challenges.)

Though tired and worn out, Rock Lee passes each one laughing optimistically while Tenten collapses like a deflated balloon, whining about the ridiculous difficulty of the games.

Meanwhile, Kabuto confronts Qing Long in the tower. Already in his Sage Mode, he fights Qing Long head on, using all the techniques he has in his disposal. Qing Long counters most of his attacks though Kabuto's White Rage jutsu does tend to catch him off guard at times. And despite Qing Long's superior power, Kabuto is able to regenerate from his attacks. Qing Long makes fun of Kabuto for his appearance and "pretending to be a dragon" in front of the real dragon, the one surrounding the tower whom Qing Long summoned. That dragon detects Kabuto's chakra and barges into the tower to attack him.

Qing Long states that the reason the dragon attacked is because it knows Kabuto did not pass through any of the challenges he placed and had only managed to sneak in. Kabuto then summons Manda II to fend off the giant dragon. Qing Long attempts to strike Kabuto from behind but is interrupted by Suigetsu.

Suigetsu then floods the tower with water. He gloats to Qing Long that with the massive volume of water everywhere in the village, even Qing Long won't be able to effectively strike Suigetsu down even with a Vapor Style attack. Qing Long then unleashes a massive whirlwind of chakra that evaporates much of the surrounding water to attack Suigetsu.

As the evaporation begins to expand, Suigetsu quickly escapes and summons his own version of the 2nd Mizukage Gengetsu Hozuki's **Steam Imp**. Unlike Gengetsu's, Suigetsu's Steam Imp is not made with an oil film skinning the water clone. Instead, it is supported with a Wind Style barrier.

When Qing Long attacks the Steam Imp with a Vapor Style attack, the Imp explodes into gas, to Qing Long's surprise. Before long, a hail storm precipitates. But unlike Gengetsu's hail effect, Suigetsu is able to merge his Water and Wind elements into Ice Style chakra to turn the hail storm into an offensive jutsu, bombarding Qing Long as he tries to shield himself from the heavy, fast-falling balls of ice.

Qing Long unleashes his chakra to melt the ice, but the resulting water begins to wrap around Qing Long forming a Water Prison. Dismissing this, Qing Long evaporates the water prison. But before he can finish, Suigetsu quickly calls Kabuto over. Kabuto then blasts Qing Long with his White Rage jutsu, deafening and blinding him. Worse for Qing Long, the bright light from the White Rage explosion gets trapped in the fog generated from his Vapor Style, obscuring him from seeing the world around him completely.

As such, Qing Long is unable to detect Suigetsu's Steam Imp charging at him with a makeshift sword shaped like the Executioner's Blade. The Steam Imp then slashes the android down, seemingly defeating him once and for all. Qing Long then falls several hectometers down, heavily splashing into the water, with Suigetsu standing triumphantly from the tower for his victory.

Lee, Tenten, and all the Mist ninja looked in amazement. They did it! They defeated Qing Long!

However, his dragon, who was fighting Manda II noticed its master's fall, quickly left its battle with Manda and dove to where Qing Long fell. Its eyes glowed as it gave a roar. Within seconds, hot water spiraled out from below. Laughter could be heard from there. Too everyone's horror, Qing Long has been revived!

Mei went straight to stop him, using Lava Style attacks. However, his dragon easily countered her attack and dove straight at her, knocking her back. Chojuro and Tenten went to her aide to fight the giant dragon. Tenten summoned one of the blades used by the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist-the Blast Sword: Splatter, once wielded by Jinpachi Munashi. Tenten, who had listened eagerly to Suigetsu's descriptions about the Seven Swords, understands how the Splatter works and so she does what she can do use its explosive properties against the dragon.

Meanwhile, Qing Long fights and kills off many of the Mist ninja coming his way. He then confronts Rock Lee who challenges him to a rematch. Qing Long agrees and notices that Lee has done better than before but is exhausted. Lee explains that he took advantage of Qing Long's "games" to train himself to become stronger and faster. He states that he is impressed by their difficulty as he had never experienced such challenges before.

Intrigued by this, Qing Long sends of wave of hot water towards Lee. However, the water does not injure him. Instead, it heals Lee as though it were a hot spring in and of itself. Lee asks what Qing Long is doing and he replies by stating he wants to fight Lee at full strength to see the results of his "training." Lee thanks him but states that he will hold nothing back. The two begin to face off one on one.

Meanwhile, Kabuto and Suigetsu witness the events below from Qing Long's tower. Kabuto sends Manda to assist Tenten, Mei, and Chojuro against the giant dragon. He and Suigetsu then discuss whether they should go and help Lee. Suigetsu wants to rest but is also eager to fight after seeing Tenten use the Splatter. Kabuto states that they will go down there to back Lee up secretly. He understands that right now, Lee wants to fight Qing Long alone and their battle will most likely cover a huge portion of the area. Kabuto and Suigetsu will be of no help if that happens.

In his fight against Qing Long, Lee is moving as fast as he does during his Forbidden Lotus but is only in his normal state. His attacks are also much more precise them before. Moreover, when Qing Long uses his Water Style jutsus against Lee, they do nothing to slow him down-the water was practically thin air. Vapor Style wouldn't do much good either, so he decides to fight Lee with raw taijutsu alone.

When the two warriors exchange blows with taijutsu, they find themselves evenly matched. They keep clashing until they realize they are not getting anywhere with their battle. At this point, Lee finally opens his first gate-the Gate of Opening, and his speed and strength is enhanced drastically, slightly overwhelming Qing Long, but still far from enough to stop him.

Qing Long then wraps himself in a pillar of boiling water that then evaporates, forming an aura of hot steam, which he then incorporates in his taijutsu against Lee, gradually forcing the latter to open more of his Gates. However, on more than one occasion, Qing Long has closed one or two of Lee's Gates, despite Lee reopening them.

Meanwhile, over on Tenten, Mei, and Chojuro's side, the dragon has swallowed Mei, much to her allies' horror. In a fit of rage, Chojuro expands his Hiramekarei's chakra like never before into a giant sword, but its cut is still too shallow. The dragon knocks Chojuro back. Tenten then struck the dragon in the wound Chojuro created with her Splatter causing it sharp pain. Furiously, the dragon charges towards her. Tenten dodges.

Back to Lee vs. Qing Long, Kabuto and Suigetsu come to Lee's aide. Kabuto tries to use White Range on Qing Long again, but the latter noticed him early enough to avoid being blinded. Suigetsu and his Steam Imp follow up by attempting to slash him down like they did before. Qing Long evades their attack.

Kabuto reminds Lee that even though he wishes to fight one on one, they were on an important mission and that he shouldn't use his Inner Gates too recklessly. Even if Kabuto can heal him from his side effects, it would take a lot of time. And healing him every time he suffers injuries can also be detrimental to the body as well. They needed to defeat Qing Long and they have a plan.

Kabuto and Suigetsu know that Qing Long resorts to taijutsu when confronted with high speed taijutsu like Lee's. To counter enemies at a mid to long range, he will use Water Style or Vapor Style. That in mind, Lee will fight using taijutsu and Kabuto will attack from a distance while Suigetsu helps counter Qing Long's Water Style.

The plan seems to work at first, but Qing Long enters his own Sage Mode in which his skin grows dragon like scales and his power, defense, and speed increases considerably-enough to overpower Lee's group yet again.

Lee then gets up and opens his Sixth Gate in which he pummels Qing Long with a flurry of flames from his fists from varying ranges. Although Qing Long still proves formidable, he is ultimately struck down by Lee's downward kick, which sends him diving straight into the bed of the water, evaporating much of the surrounding water.

Shortly after, Mei, Tenten, and Chojuro arrive after defeating the dragon. Mei explained that after she was swallowed by the dragon, she filled its stomach with lava everywhere until the dragon gave in and was weakened enough for Tenten and Chojuro cut an opening for Mei to come out unharmed. The dragon vanished afterwards.

It would seem as though our heroes are finally victorious... However, Qing Long is then seen unharmed, floating in midair and holding a peculiar pole. Everyone looks at him in rage, shock, and frustration. Qing Long explains that at the last second of Lee's attack, he shielded himself with the pole's power. Indeed, it is a very powerful pole as Tenten comments, for with one swing with it, the pole can unleash a massive shockwave across the surrounding waters as Qing Long demonstrates.

Lee, Suigetsu, and Chojuro attempt to attack Qing Long once more, but are blown back without Qing Long needing to move a muscle. Qing Long proceeds to finish off his opponents.

However, he receives a call ordering him to retreat as both Shinimaru and Cy Condor had failed their parts. Plus, he is given another duty to prepare for. Annoyed by this, Qing Long reluctantly leaves the Hidden Mist.


	8. Industrial Revolution

A lot of info has been passed from the Konoha reinforcement teams back to the Hidden Leaf about the androids' power. They are formidable even against a Kage, they possess Kekkei Genkai affinities that enable self healing, and they can reshape an entire village to their own liking. In short, they are a major threat to the world of shinobi.

But the biggest clue of all, which Team 8 provided, is the zombified Sound ninja army that Shinimaru summoned. This gives Konoha the lead to the Hidden Sound village, Orochimaru's village. With that in mind, Kakashi deployed Team 7: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai to the Hidden Sound to investigate.

And so they arrive only to see the Hidden Sound village had become a vast, industrialized metropolis with robots everywhere. More importantly, there a war is going on in the Sound. Orochimaru is leading his own shinobi against the robots. Worse, he seems to be on the losing side.

Team 7 quickly arrive to help their old enemy fend off the robots surrounding him. Sasuke asks Orochimaru just what is going on and the latter agrees to answer after getting rid of the enemy mechs in sight.

Later, Orochimaru explains that the robots came without warning and had killed a large number of his shinobi. Before long, they were bombing the Hidden Sound and summoning buildings and factories everywhere. The robots' leader is a man named **Atsushi Oshiro**.

As shameful as it is to admit, Orochimaru mentions that Atsushi was not even a shinobi, but a mere business magnate that became an android who can use ninjutsu. He chose to attack the Hidden Sound because of all resourceful data Orochimaru's gained over many years of experimentation.

Naruto comments on how Orochimaru's "mad scientist" reputation has finally backlashed against him. Orochimaru in return comments on Team 7 being the last people he had imagined who would come to his aide. Sakura states that the attack of the androids concerned the whole shinobi world, not just the Sound. Sasuke then asks where Atsushi is.

Orochimaru tells Team 7 that Atsushi is mostly likely in the tallest building in the city. He and Team 7 then make their way to that building. Sai and Naruto crash into Atsushi's office at the top floor. Atsushi also notices Orochimaru and Sasuke's giant snakes wrapping themselves around the building.

Atsushi nonchalantly comments on the intrusion of his adversaries but shows no fear at all. Angered by Atsushi's attitude, Naruto threatens to obliterate him. But Sai stops him to calm him down and asks Atsushi what he is planning. However, Atsushi refuses to answer and Naruto proceeds to attack him, only to be thrown aside. Sai then attempts to capture him with his paintings but Atsushi merely jumps away and summons another Madara android to fight them.

The Madara android unleashes a Susano'o, which shatters the building completely. Atsushi leaps onto another building to avoid getting into the fray. Sakura, who noticed him, comments on his ability to jump far and high, for an ordinary looking man. Atsushi then looks at his watch and notes that "it's almost time." He then leaves.

Sasuke then summons his Susano'o to counter the Madara android's and proceeds to destroy it. He does so with relative ease, stating that Atsushi could never hope to create a perfect replica of the powerful Uchiha. However, much to everyone's horror, about 100 Madara androids then appeared from the remnants of the building (which had actually melted into liquid metal prior)!

Annoyed by this, Sasuke chooses to fight all 100 of them on his own and demands that the rest of the team go on ahead to search for Atsushi first. Naruto disagrees at first but reluctantly leaves Sasuke to fight the androids. He takes on his Nine Tails Chakra form, detects Atsushi, and dashes straight to his direction, while the rest of the team struggles to catch up.

Naruto finally meets and confronts Atsushi once again. This time, they fight directly. Out of anger, Naruto holds nothing back-he clones himself and attempts to bombard Atsushi with Rasengan spheres. However, Atsushi is impervious to Naruto's attacks. Worse, the chakra from the Rasengan bounces off of Atsushi back to Naruto and his clones. Naruto then tries to use his Wind Style Rasenshuriken on him, but Atsushi merely cuts it through it with his bare hand.

Realizing that none of his techniques seem to work on Atsushi, Naruto resorts to using Truthseeker Orbs to obliterate him. He warns Atsushi not to underestimate him. Although the orbs do pose a threat to him, Atsushi is still able to do what most ninja could not-avoid major injuries! Naruto becomes dumbfounded by Atsushi's durability.

Atsushi responds by telling Naruto that there is no way _he_ would underestimate the hero who defeated Madara _and_ the Otsutsuki members who threatened the world. Rather, Naruto is the one who has underestimated him completely. And now, it is Atsushi's turn to attack.

But before he can, Sakura, Sai, and Orochimaru intervene, but Atsushi counters each and every one of their attacks without taking a hit. Finally, Sasuke arrives and lands a heavy punch on Atsushi with his Susano'o, sending him flying. Though slightly exhausted from his fight against the army of Madara replicas, he is still in good shape. However, so is Atsushi, who has merely sustained some scratches.

Both Sasuke and Atsushi comment on each other's strength and endurance. Sasuke proudly declares that he cannot let a "shinobi-wannabe" like Atsushi get away with trying to replicate Madara, whom, despite being a former enemy of Sasuke's, was still a proud Uchiha. Atsushi mocks that Sasuke's pride in his clan, on the grounds that so much mutiny and sacrifice has occurred in the history of the Uchiha, including that of Sasuke's past.

After some more exchanges between Sasuke and Atsushi, the former notices Naruto on the ground exhausted. That's when he finally takes Atsushi seriously and proceeds to fight him using his Rinnegan while Sakura heals Naruto. Although Sasuke is able to teleport both himself and his opponent to his favor, Atsushi's defenses are the toughest Sasuke has ever seen. Atsushi is able to block and catch Sasuke's sword with his fingers, reflect Sasuke's Lightning Style attacks, and is even immune to Sasuke's Inferno Release and genjutsu. (Actually, all robots and androids are immune to genjutsu, even the most advanced ones.) Atsushi also proves strong enough to crack or push back Sasuke's Susano'o with his bare fists.

As their fight continues, Sasuke deduces that Atsushi's affinity element is Steel Release, which gives him the defenses and durability he's witnessed. Moreover, to be able to counter even Naruto's Truthseeker Balls, Atsushi possesses Sage chakra to further enhance his defenses. Sasuke begins to wonder if other androids also possess that quality.

A while later, Sai binds Atsushi with his sealing jutsu, telling Sasuke and Orochimaru that even if Atsushi could not be defeated, they can still confine him. Sai then asks Atsushi again what his plans are. Seeing how far his adversaries have gone, Atsushi agrees to answer.

Atsushi's goal is to expand his power and influence globally but he views shinobi as a major threat and obstacle, given their supernatural feats and divine potential. In order to eliminate such a force, he would have to manufacture weapons of mass destruction suitable for getting rid of shinobi. And so his robots were born, but not just any robots-they were machines powered by natural chakra. But it was still too difficult to gather enough resources and natural chakra to build enough robots strong enough to kill higher level ninja, so he gathered powerful shinobi from various parts of the world and granted them powers of a robot, giving rise to uniquely enhanced hybrids of man, technology, nature, and magic-the androids.

Suddenly, an explosion of immense chakra erupted from a nearby building. The chakra was so strong that it even canceled Sai's sealing jutsu inadvertently.

To everyone's surprise, especially Naruto (whom Sakura has finished healing), a robot resembling Naruto emerges. He has a silver face with a round white eyes, bare teeth, a forehead protector-like ornament; he has blond "hair" and wears a white and orange jacket. The robot's name? The **N-Unit 001: "Jet"**. (Just call him **Jet**.)

Jet immediately teleports to where Atsushi is and swiftly strikes down Orochimaru and Sai. He would have done the same to Sasuke had the latter not evaded him in time. Atsushi explains that the very least he would do against Naruto and his allies is obtain as much data on the former as possible. In fact, the Madara replica he sent to the Hidden Leaf that Team 7 fought was there primarily to absorb complete data from Naruto in order to create the ultimate killing machine for destroying Naruto and in extension, every other adversary. And so, Jet is created.

Atsushi orders Jet to eliminate Naruto once and for all while he takes care of Sasuke. Jet agrees and proceeds to face his original counterpart. In response, Sakura immediately activates her One Hundred Healings seal and lands a heavy punch on Jet's face. However, Jet does not flinch even a millimeter. Worse, Sakura suffers recoil from her own attack, canceling her One Hundred Healings. Jet laughs and mocks Sakura for her inferior power.

 _"_ _Haha. What was that? A punch?! Now look here,_ this _milady... is a punch!" -Jet to Sakura_

Jet then punches Sakura in the gut, knocking her unconscious and sending her flying far back. Naruto catches her and heals her with his Yang chakra. He then teleports to Jet to deliver a point black Rasengan. Jet, however, deflects Naruto's attack with his own chakra without moving an inch. He grabs Naruto by the collar, pins him to the ground, and tries to beat him with his bare fists but misses and shatters the metal surface when Naruto evades the attack.

From a distance, Naruto prepares several Truthseeker Rasenshuriken to obliterate his robot counterpart, but before they can land on him, Jet turns his left arm into a cannon that charges up a Rasengan but fires it into a chakra beam powerful enough to nullify even the Truthseeker attack, a feat which nearly threw Naruto into despair.

Jet proceeds to beat Naruto with nothing more than hard hitting taijutsu while laughing maniacally at his opponent's weakness. Naruto barely manages to get out of Jet's taijutsu barrage and activates his Multi Shadow Clone jutsu, which each clone preparing a Tailed Beast bomb. However, Jet with his own ridiculous speed, quickly replaces every clone with his own afterimages. He then beats Naruto to an inch of his life barehanded.

Jet then expresses disappointment and disgust at his original counterpart's incompetence. When Atsushi compliments him for his success, Jet retorts that it was like beating a sandbag. Horrified by Naruto's defeat and Jet's overwhelming power, Sasuke rushes towards Jet, desperately trying to kill him once and for all. But Jet tosses him aside and prepares to leave.

Noticing that Naruto is still alive, Atsushi orders Jet to finish him off. However, Jet refuses, stating that killing a defeated weakling was too far beneath him and that Naruto isn't even good enough to be "his original." When Atsushi reiterates and asserts his order, Jet blasts him away with his Rasengan Cannon telling him to shut up, as he feels no need to take orders from someone who feels threatened by a weakling like Naruto. As such, Jet proclaims that he is superior to Atsushi and is the strongest being ever created. Therefore, he believes he can do whatever he wants in life.

Now a rogue robot, Jet opts to explore the Hidden Leaf village out of sheer curiosity. Activating jets from his feet, he flies off at full speed towards the Leaf. Fearing that the village will be in danger, Sasuke warps Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Orochimaru, and himself to the Leaf to get his comrades treatment while hoping to prevent Jet from causing any chaos to the Leaf.

Meanwhile, Atsushi gets up unharmed and curses Jet for his infidelity. He now believes that he may have obtained too much data on Naruto that it even included emotional freedom and sentience. It will very hard to fix him now. Nevertheless, Atsushi still intends to bring Jet back, anything to keep him from running rogue. But first he has another agenda to attend to…

 _Featured profiles_

 **Atsushi Oshiro**  
Born July 22, Cancer  
Human Blood Type: A  
Steel Release  
Mild featured man in his 30s; dark grey hair; wears a tuxedo  
Ambitious, cunning, perceptive, knowledgeable

 **N-Unit 001: Jet**  
Born May 10, Taurus  
Enhanced strength, speed, and defense; Rasengan weapons  
(Physical description mentioned in story)  
Arrogant, violent, mischievous, selfish, reckless


	9. Enter N-Unit 001: Jet!

Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo remained in their assigned villages to assist the shinobi there. By nighttime, the Teams 8, 10, and Guy have all returned to the Leaf safely. But it is no time for rest! Having witnessed the threat of the androids, everyone is training arduously in preparation for another attack, especially Rock Lee and Choji.

However, Team 7 and Orochimaru, who stops by at Kabuto's to get healed, are surprised that Jet, who chose to go to the Leaf, hasn't attacked or even threatened the village yet. Truth is, Jet is sleeping in the Hokage mountains out of boredom due to nighttime inactivity (but in his sleep mode, he can automatically eavesdrop on Atsushi's board meetings from far away, not that it interests him much).

The next morning, Lee, having been inspired by Qing Long's courses, offers to help train Choji in a series of extreme physical exercises. Despite having lost a lot of weight from his Butterfly Mode, Choji still tires and hungers easily, but that does not stop Lee from pushing him constantly with hundreds of push-ups, sit-ups, obstacle courses, running, and so much more. To keep Choji motivated, Lee would even hold delicious food plates near him as a reward (though not a lot each time).

In the meantime, Tenten is preparing new gear and weapons that she will practice using. Hinata and Ino help her as training partners. Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino train together. When they take a break, Shikamaru and Shino settle down to play a game of shogi. Although Shikamaru wins, he is impressed by how close Shino has come to winning.

What no one notices at all is Jet observing everything in the village from the Hokage mountains to sate his curiosity. After seeing enough of the shinobi training, he proceeds to carve his own face onto the mountain right next Kakashi's sculpture with his own fists and some lasers.

This captures everyone's attention and the shinobi in the village begin pursuing him only to get beaten down. The members of Teams Guy, 10, and 8 (including to very surprised Hinata) all try to stop Jet from causing more trouble to the village. All the same, they get defeated for Jet is equipped with various weapons well suited for stopping each opponent from the Leaf:  
\- Flash bomb against Hinata's Byakugan  
\- Stink bomb against Kiba and Akamaru  
\- Pesticides against Shino's bugs  
\- Chakra drainer on Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu  
\- Virtual genjutsu trap on Ino  
\- Rocket fists to Choji  
\- Electric barriers against Lee's taijutsu

And against Tenten, he just steals her scrolls and uses them against her and everyone else.

Jet continues to cause more mischief and chaos in the village (but treats Ichiraku Ramen fairly well, printing out patronage for them and even erecting a protective barrier around the shop; yes he can turn food into energy or in other words, eat).

However, during the skirmish, Shino manages to place a Kidaichu into Jet's right shoulder, in fury about the insects Jet killed with his pesticide. Although the Kidaichu cannot expand inside Jet's mechanical body, it does hinder Jet from using certain techniques.

Later, Kakashi and Team 7 arrive to stop and capture Jet. Jet still proves to be a formidable opponent, but this time, because of the bug Shino planted in him, Team 7 have an easier time attacking him. The bug also causes some of Jet's weapons and techniques to malfunction. For instance, charging up a Rasengan cannon merely propels him backwards like a popped hot air balloon. Much to Naruto's confusion, Jet can be heard cursing Shino for the bug in his system.

Eventually, he is stopped, captured, and put into standby inside a capsule where the Leaf's intel unit try to gather info from him. Meanwhile, a Five Kage meeting is held in the summit at the Land of Iron to discuss the androids' threats and Kakashi needs to be there posthaste. And so he leaves with Naruto and Yamato alongside him.


	10. Round the Town We Go

Hours have passed since Kakashi, Naruto, and Yamato left for the summit. The Leaf have also begun to transport their civilians to the same refuge town that the civilians and feudal lords from the other Great Nations are sent to, via a hidden subway train.

In the meantime, the Intel unit is finally able to extract information from Jet on the televised eavesdropping he had last night. Apparently, Atsushi Oshiro knew of the scheduled Five Kage summit meeting and has sent a group of androids to trap and assassinate all five Kage in one feel swoop.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke leaves and hurries to get to the summit at the Land of Iron before the androids could. However, in order to preserve chakra for potential fights, he does not use his Rinnegan's teleportation jutsu and instead relies on his own speed. Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Tenten, who were present with him at the time follow him.

Meanwhile, Shino who witnesses the five leave, is briefly reminded of the Sasuke Retrieval mission that he couldn't help out with. However, he quickly changes this mindset on the grounds that he can and should help his village out in one of many other possible ways. And so, he opts to secure the village with his own skills and methods. In fact, he finds that it is better that he does stay in the village... because he is the first to detect the arrival of an enemy...

Reikaku teleports into the Hidden Leaf, seemingly unnoticed. He is in the village to find Jet as well as perform reconnaissance. Reikaku notes how quiet the Leaf has become. He knows for a fact that the Hokage is gone for the summit meeting, but Naruto and Sasuke are nowhere to be seen either. And like those of all the other five Great Nations, the civilians have left as well. But where have they gone, he wonders.

Suddenly, Shino arrives and swings his Insect Sword at him. Reikaku swiftly dodges. He recognizes Shino from the Hidden Stone mission. Reikaku comments on how he thought he had killed Shino and confirmed his death yet finds him alive and well in the village. Shino does not give him an explanation and proceeds to fight his enemy.

Shino sends his swarm of insects towards Reikaku, but the latter teleports behind to attack with his light sabers, which Shino blocks with his Insect Sword. Reikaku then backs off and encases Shino in a Particle Style field. However, before he can set of its explosion, Shino cuts away the energy sphere in the middle of the field to nullify it with his sword.

Shino explains that he learned from Onoki how to effectively cancel a Particle Style jutsu: since it is a Kekkei Tota requiring three elemental chakra natures to form, a slight disruption of their balance will negate its existence. As such, Shino's Insect Sword can eat away at the chakra present in the energy sphere.

With this in mind, Reikaku resorts to using his Particle Style as diversions, summoning multiple fields of varying shapes, some even taking the form of shuriken. Shino is able to stop just about everyone of them with his Insect Barrier and Insect Sword. However, Reikaku sneaks up behind him and bisects Shino diagonally with his saber. No longer trusting his scanner to confirm Shino's apparent death, Reikaku obliterates him with his Particle Style and teleports to another location of the Leaf.

However, much to his surprise, Shino reappears and ambushes Reikaku! Reikaku wonders even more how Shino is able to avoid certain death and reappear out of nowhere. He begins to wonder if Shino is also capable of space-time teleportation jutsu, but there is no record of any Aburame with such a power. Now curious about Shino's powers, he teleports away without trying to kill him.

Reikaku then warps to different locations in the Leaf multiple times only to encounter Shino each time. Finally, he teleports onto the top of the Hokage mountains to get a bird's eye view of the village as well as a better view of Shino's movements. Shino, who notices Reikaku from far away deduces that Reikaku wishes to figure out his jutsu. Shino then weaves his handsigns.

Reikaku pays close attention to Shino until he notices just about all of the Leaf ninja being alerted of his presence. Reikaku then hypothesizes that Shino is capable of telecommunication techniques similar to those of Intel units.

In any case, Reikaku's plan was to survey the village unnoticed but with this many shinobi now notified about him, he quickly warps into the interior of the Hokage mountains and contacts five other androids to begin a full out assault on the Leaf village while searching for Jet. Those five then hurry to the Leaf, leading hordes of robots to the village. Reikaku then enters a hidden gate inside the cave while Shino searches the village for him.

Moments afterwards, the androids and robots arrive and attack the village. The five leading androids are:

 **Kosho** \- A large, red haired, monstrous-looking man armed with napalm weapons. He appears to be the leader of this small group.

 **Mitsuo** \- A flamboyant, crystalline figure.

 **Aohana** \- Effeminate looking man with fluffy, blue, flower-like hair.

 **Tsuneo** \- A tall, muscular man with sunglasses and an afro.

 **Sadako** \- A melancholy looking young lady with pale skin and long black hair covering most of her face.

Kosho violently blasts the village with his napalm cannon but is confronted by a giant Choji in his Butterfly Mode. Meanwhile, Sadako infiltrates the Intel base killing the shinobi after her. Mitsuo makes his way into the Root headquarters, fighting the ANBU present. Aohana travels around various parts of the village, planting deadly blue flowers of varying sizes with his own chakra, bringing down many of the Leaf shinobi targeting him.

Shino fights off the robots around him until some of his insects notify him of Reikaku's presence in the mountains.

Rock Lee, who had been training arduously, is late to notice the assault, so he quickly hurries to assist the Leaf. He then notices Tsuneo fighting off the Leaf ninja against him with what looked like fast karate moves (either that or it was a dance). Lee arrives and confronts Tsuneo.

After the two introduce each other, Tsuneo breaks from his stern expression into a hysterical laughter upon hearing Lee call himself "the Handsome Green Devil" of the Leaf. Tsuneo makes fun of Lee's appearance and states that the "Handsome Devil" title should belong to Tsuneo himself. Furious at Tsuneo's insults, Lee retaliates by ridiculing Tsuneo's afro, which infuriates him, prompting the two to finally go at each other...


	11. Fast and Furious

Shino hurries into the Hokage mountain caves in search of Reikaku. Much to his surprise, he encounters and fights off **White Zetsu** clones along the way, each modified into robotic androids. He wonders why they're still around, even after the Fourth Shinobi War.

And the one spreading the White Zetsu happens to be Aohana who is outside giving the plant beings orders. However, they are interrupted by Ino, who kills the surrounding White Zetsu and confronts Aohana. She asks him who he is and why he has access to the White Zetsu, but Aohana merely responds that he is obviously an android.

Seeking details from him, Ino attempts to read his mind, but just like her struggle with Jet, her own mind gets trapped in a genjutsu-in Aohana's case, one with light blue flower petals floating around everywhere. She begins to wonder if all androids have this defense against her jutsu.

However, she is able to dispel the genjutsu simply by returning her mind back to her body, just in time to defend herself from Aohana's attack. Aohana comments on Ino's beauty and states his desire to give her a coup de grace. However, Ino insults him and his feminine name. The two then begin exchanging blows in serious combat.

 **Rock Lee vs Tsuneo. Begin!**

Meanwhile, back over on Lee and Tsuneo's side, Lee rushes towards him and prepares a Leaf Hurricane, to which Tsuneo merely blocks by stretching out his long arm. Lee follows it up with more punches and kicks; in response, Tsuneo blocks, dodges, and knocks Lee aside with a mere slap to the head. "Gonna have to do better than that," Tsuneo taunts. But Lee quickly gets back up, stating he is only warming up and that "the real fight begins now!"

Lee then begins moving at incredible speed and attacking Tsuneo at various angles but the latter continues to block and evade Lee's attacks, until Lee almost lands a kick to the face. However, Tsuneo suddenly vanishes to Lee's astonishment. A split second later, Tsuneo reappears from Lee's blind spot and hits him far back with his palm.

Tsuneo then rushes over to Lee and is now on the offensive. With long arms and legs, his quick taijutsu becomes a challenge for Lee to dodge. As Lee notes, even if taijutsu is Tsuneo's fighting style, the length of his arms and legs practically make him a mid range fighter, and one whose speed may even rival Lee's. Nevertheless, Lee has been training in the same style as the challenges Qing Long created back in the Hidden Mist, though it hasn't been long. With that in mind, Lee is determined to bear the fruits of all his hard work.

Lee begins by opening his First Gate. Before long, he is bringing the fight to Tsuneo. Both move at blinding speeds but Lee is finally able to land a few hits on his opponent (while sustaining some from Tsuneo as well). Tsuneo commends Lee for his speed boost. Lee also notes that Tsuneo's speed is beyond anything he's seen in taijutsu. It is as though that speed is a very part of Tsuneo's nature. Indeed, Tsuneo tends to vanish and reappear unpredictably, but it isn't space-time teleportation nor the Body Flicker technique. Rather, Tsuneo appears to be blending in with the wind with his arms striking like swords. His speed continues to increase and Lee struggles even more to catch up to him.

Realizing his current speed has been surpassed, Lee quickly leaps away from Tsuneo while catching his breath. Lee asks Tsuneo what kind of jutsu he is using. Tsuneo replies that his speed is his Kekkei Genkai. Lee recalls that the androids have an affinity for an elemental Kekkei Genkai. But what element is Tsuneo's Kekkei Genkai? Tsuneo states that he is a **Quick Style** user, to Lee's disbelief.

Lee has never heard of such an element. Speed? Really? Can moving so fast actually be an elemental nature? One would think that Lee and any fast ninja would possess such an element then and yet Tsuneo's movements clearly differ. Tsuneo explains that the Quick Style is an element of the body that defies all physical laws. Once he taps into it, gravity, friction, ice physics, and even air pressure are meaningless to him.

Tsuneo states that it's a surprise that Lee can even hit him at all with his limited speed. He jumps into the air and spins both legs around like a propeller. Tsuneo then uses his Quick Style: Aerial Tap Dance, which he rapidly kicks at the ground below, shattering it. Lee struggles to evade but the shattered ground make it more difficult to do so. He then opens his Second Gate to increase his speed and get out of Tsuneo's Tap Dance.

However, whenever he tries to attack Tsuneo, the latter counters with more fancy Quick Style dance moves that throw him far back. Lee then sees that at the current rate, he would need to open at least the next three Gates to have a chance. It is unclear to him how Tsuneo stacks up in comparison to Qing Long as against the latter, Lee at least had his friends to assist him. But now he is fighting an android on his own, who, in terms of raw speed, is faster than Qing Long.

Tsuneo appears right in front of Lee to deliver an attack that knocks Lee up in the air. He then follows it up with a Quick Style: Fist Barrage that Lee blocks with his arms before opening his Third Gate and escapes Tsuneo's attack. He kicks Tsuneo from his right, causing him to stagger and notice Lee's reddened skin. Tsuneo sees this as a sign that Lee finally means business if he hadn't already.

Tsuneo go up to Lee do deliver a knee slam, but Lee opens his Fourth gate, vanishes, reappears from above, and kicks Tsuneo straight in the face, sending him down to the ground. He wonders why Lee's speed and power is increasing so drastically; Tsuneo has never heard of nor witnessed the true power of the Eight Gates.

Finally, Lee opens his Fifth Gate and proceeds to deal Tsuneo with the Forbidden Lotus. As Tsuneo struggles to dodge the attack, Lee pummels him at supersonic speeds. However, Tsuneo is determined to prove that he is still faster, which he may be, but Lee is already able to predict his attacks, pull in his arm, and elbow hard him in the gut causing Tsuneo to bleed. Lee then overwhelms Tsuneo with the full brunt of the Forbidden Lotus.

Tsuneo falls to the ground, heavily injured and in utter disbelief at Lee's seemingly superior taijutsu. Meanwhile, Lee descends and gradually closes his Gates. He is tired, but not nearly as much as he was after using the Forbidden Lotus on Gaara back in the Chunin Exams. Angry and humiliated, Tsuneo gets on his feet declaring Lee to be unforgivable.

Lee is surprised to see that Tsuneo can still get up after getting pummeled by the Forbidden Lotus. Tsuneo admits to Lee that he is much more than meets the eye, but now he is able to tap into his true potential as both an android and a taijutsu master (and dancer actually). With enthusiasm and excitement, he begins to perform some dance moves. Lee looks on, dumbfounded by Tsuneo's behavior along with the fact that now he's even making such big movements after the Forbidden Lotus.

 _(Cue disco music...)_

Tsuneo shouts out "Neo Path Plus!" and lets out a surge of chakra while continuing his dance. He then begins to transform, gradually becoming more robotic. His arms and legs are now clad in steel, his afro becomes a disco ball, and his torso and shoulders now heavily armored. Tsuneo now appears to have a much bigger build and is maybe even taller.

Lee wonders what this bizarre transformation is. Tsuneo explains that it is a recent upgrade given to the androids since Qing Long, Cy Condor, and Shinimaru's failures (and brief flashback to Qing Long angrily stating he did not fail and was merely called back). This upgrade is called the **Neo Path Plus** which allows an android to unleash his true power in various forms. Some androids will transform themselves into a robot with that upgrade, some will use it to create a mechanical extension of their power, and some may do both. Now, his speed, strength, and defense has increased significantly, which he will demonstrate to Lee...

After finishing his explanation, Tsuneo rams into Lee before he can even react sending him flying into a building. Lee quickly reopens his first five Gates, which causes him pain but not enough to keep him from moving. Tsuneo notes that Lee's early jutsu must have taken a huge toll on him and so he decides to put Lee out of his misery. But Lee remains determined to defeat his opponent and once more the two exchange blows while moving at blistering speeds. Tsuneo is now able to keep up and predict Lee's movements, while Lee is gradually beginning to slow down due to fatigue, leaving him open to an attack that sends him downward.

Lee launches himself back up and towards Tsuneo who commends Lee for his guts. However, just as Lee is about land his hit on him, Tsuneo flickers a distance away, turns on the lights on his spinning disco ball head, aims both his hand palms at Lee, and unleashes a blast of light and sound, meant to stun and put Lee in a wild stupor. Lee, whose Gates are now closed, begins wobbling like a deflated balloon.

Laughing triumphantly, Tsuneo begins to gloat over his apparent victory and perceived overall superiority over his opponent. He states as the "true handsome devil" he is destined to win all such "gentlemen's matches." And then continues to ramble on about it until he realizes that Lee cannot hear him in the "pathetic, broken state" he is in. Tsuneo decides to put an end to his opponent's life quickly and painlessly.

He uses his Quick Style: Spear Jab in which he launches his hand, with all fingers pointed at his target, at high speed and retracts it just as quickly. With such speed and accuracy, this attack should not miss his opponent, and yet Tsuneo's Spear Jab misses the wobbling Lee by an inch. Tsuneo figures he was too careless due to overconfidence, so he tries his attack again...

...but once more, it misses Lee. No, Lee is deliberately dodging them, despite his stupor. Getting impatient, Tsuneo uses his Spear Jab more and more frequently until rapid succession. Not once does it meet his target. And then suddenly, Lee appears right in front of Tsuneo and delivers an upward kick to his chin, to Tsuneo's shock.

Lee then begins to bash Tsuneo verbally in an unusually cranky tone. He then proceeds to attack Tsuneo again but aimlessly. Tsuneo is surprised that Lee could still hit him but notes that since he is still in his stupor, he cannot fight him seriously. However, Lee's attacks become even faster and stronger, forcing Tsuneo to have to trade blows with him again. What's more, Lee has become far more unpredictable.

Yep, you guessed, Lee is using the Art of the Drunken Fist! Another style Tsuneo is unfamiliar with, but what he does realize is that the "Party Lights" he used on Lee earlier has certainly backfire and that he has underestimated his opponent. Although Tsuneo still proves to be a dangerous force of destruction, even his most advanced techniques are failing to catch Lee.

Tsuneo then resorts to his Quick Style: Elite Beat Heat (I know, derivative name) where he leaps into air, flips upside down, rotates at an incredible speed, and shoots a barrage of lasers from his disco ball afro which Lee manages to avoid most of, but he still gets a hit a few times and sustains a few minor burns.

However, that is not enough to sober him. Lee rushes up to Tsuneo again, but this time, Tsuneo has had it with him. He draws two chakra swords from his hands, which he uses to slash Lee in the face and the back. And with that, Lee finally regains his normal consciousness and wonders what is going on.

He realizes that their fight is still ongoing when he sees Tsuneo wielding his two swords backhand. Tsuneo states that swordsmanship is not his style but once he does resort to it, he is guaranteed to win. Despite the pain, Lee reopens his Five Gates and fights Tsuneo once more.

Tsuneo's Quick Style: Rapid Swordplay is comparable to a fast hurricane of blades which wounds Lee enough to nearly close his Gates for him. However, Lee remains determined to win so he endures the pain and reopens his Gates. Tsuneo asks Lee why he is so persistent. Lee replies that as a shinobi of the Leaf he has a village and friends to protect. But that is not all, he has a dream to live for as well.

And with that, Lee opens his Sixth Gate, in which his sweat vaporizes into an aura of blue energy. Then, using the Morning Peacock, he punches out flames in rapid succession and Tsuneo counters them with a combination of his Rapid Swordplay and Elite Beat Heat lasers until Lee finishes his series of punches. Both are exhausted from that exchange.

Lee then prepares to open his Seventh Gate but is still unable to, and trying that only hurt him. Tsuneo uses that as an opportunity to finish Lee off, but as tired as he is himself, he can no longer move to him fast enough with the Quick Style, enabling Lee to focus the remainder of all the energy of his six opened Gates in one final blow.

As soon as Tsuneo gets close enough to him, Lee fires an extremely powerful beam of heat and energy from his fist that blasts through Tsuneo, finally finishing the android off once and for all, shattering and burning down his robotic parts completely.

Lee closes his Gates and breathes heavily as he looks on at Tsuneo who is now in his original form lying on the ground with a massive hole in where his stomach would be. Still conscious, the defeated android asks Lee just what kind of jutsu he used. Lee then explains to him about the Eight Gates and the rigorous training he had to take to master at least six of the Gates.

Tsuneo is amazed upon learning that such highly advanced taijutsu existed and that he cannot even imagine what training Lee would have to go through to master it. Lee tells him that for all his life, he had to train himself arduously in taijutsu alone because he has no skill nor talent in ninjutsu or genjutsu, which astonishes Tsuneo. "None... at all?!" Tsuneo asks. "You're kidding!"

Lee continues to explain in his younger days, he nearly gave up on being a shinobi as well until he met his master, Might Guy, a taijutsu master himself who inspired Lee to never give up on his dream and prove that even he can be a worthy shinobi, as a genius in taijutsu. That is how Lee came to be. Taijutsu has become a huge part of him, as though he were taijutsu itself. He is even told by others that he can fight even in his sleep. And in his fight with Tsuneo, Lee held nothing back.

After hearing all of this from Lee, Tsuneo quietly compliments Lee's hard work, determination, and worthiness as a shinobi. And in his dying breath, he states that he is glad he could fight such an opponent before his life can end. Lee looks on as Tsuneo dies, before collapsing himself from fatigue.

 **End of Lee vs Tsuneo**

Kosho continues his own fight with Choji while noticing Tsuneo's death which he finds pathetic. Aohana, whom Ino had tried to interrogate, tries to get answers from Ino himself about where Jet is being kept. Mitsuo begins to remodel the Root base while still searching for Jet. He notes that although Jet should definitely still be in the village, his sensors are not working. Mitsuo begins to think about how well the village might have hid him. And indeed, deep inside the Intel Unit's facilities, Sadako manages to find Jet first, who appears to be locked inside a capsule protected by strong chakra barriers.

Meanwhile, Hinata helps Konohamaru and his friends out by fending off the robots around them. Konohamaru thanks her and then tells her that he heard some strange sounds coming from the Intel facilities, which Hinata agrees to check. Once she gets inside, she notes that it is completely dark as though the lights are broken or power is down. But what she sees next horrifies her...

 _Featured profile_

 **Tsuneo**  
\- Born March 21, Aries  
\- Human Blood Type: B  
\- Quick Style dance moves and taijutsu  
\- Tall muscular man in white with an afro, sunglasses, and a thin mustache and goatee  
\- Macho, energetic, proud


	12. Roar of the Lioness

In the very first room of the Intel facilities, Hinata encounters the ghosts of the Leaf ninja killed by Sadako. Worse, those ghosts are under Sadako's control as they've all been converted into androids-spirit androids. At first, Hinata plans to leave and call for backup but the door suddenly shuts, locking her inside to deal with the ghosts. She cannot even break free with her taijutsu for some reason. Although frightened, Hinata is left with no choice to fight the phantom androids.

While it's true that the ghosts can absorb chakra, Hinata is still able to neutralize them with her Gentle Fists. However, she fears that for each ghost she takes out, she kills a fellow Leaf comrade spiritually as well. Crying tears of remorse as well as fear, she wonders who exactly is responsible for this. Knowing she cannot escape, Hinata believes she must find and stop the android behind this atrocity. And so she seeks the enemy while trying her best to avoid confrontation with more ghosts. Of course, she uses her Byakugan to see in the dark.

Sadako who is absorbing the chakra of the barrier surrounding Jet to free him, notes the many layers of the barrier. It will take her some time before she can remove it completely. However, she senses Hinata's presence getting closer and prepares to eliminate her...

As Hinata looks around the facilities searching for the mastermind, she suddenly feels an ominous breeze and upon contact, relives all of her life memories at once. Shocked, she wonders what that was. Hinata can then hear the faint laughter of a girl. "W-who's there?!" Hinata asks, now frightened.

A while later, Hinata finally reaches the room where Jet is being held. Thankfully, the lights are on as well.

Meanwhile, Shino finally finds the subway station and sees a train right there. How convenient. _A little too convenient,_ he thought.

Back over on Hinata's side, she walks up the stairs and sees someone... someone whose presence not only surprises her, but drives her to tears. That person turned around. It is **Neji Hyuga** , Hinata's cousin who had died in the Fourth Great Ninja War protecting her and Naruto. Neji smiles and greets her warmly. She runs over to him, gives him a hug, and confirms that he really is Neji. He even looks slightly older than she last remembered him. But of course, it's how he should look years from when he... "But, I thought you...!" cried Hinata.

Neji explains that he too thought he had died that day, but when he regained consciousness, he appeared in a rather dark place. He had no idea where he was then, but that someone had been treating his wound no matter how mortal it had seemed. A while later, Neji realized that he was in Orochimaru's base and Kabuto was the one who healed him. Although he wondered if Kabuto had grave-robbed him as well; after all, he was very good at doing that without being caught.

Overjoyed and still full of tears, Hinata expresses her gratitude to Kabuto for bringing her cousin back. Excited to tell her friends the good news, she asks Neji to come with her. However, the room is shut from all doors. The two are then reminded that the enemy is still in the building somewhere. However, they are not able to leave that room anyway, so their only choice is to be patient and be ready for anything.

In the meantime, Neji and Hinata engage in a conversation where Hinata talks about what has been going on and even mentions some of her new jutsu. Upon hearing this, Neji appears to be intrigued and wishes to spar with Hinata to "see how much stronger she has gotten." Hinata agrees and the two begin to fight.

 _Now back to Shino for a bit..._

Shino slowly sends his insects toward the train to detect anything suspicious before entering. He continues to do this until he confirms that it seems okay from the outside. But something still does not seem right. The train hasn't moved at all for a long time. Why? Speaking of time, Shino cannot waste any more time, for Reikaku could already be in the refugee village. Shino does not want to risk going near the entrance door to open it and fall for a trap inside out, so he decides to send his bugs near the door to see what is inside...

 _Going back to Hinata and Neji... (There's a reason I'm doing these transitions, keep reading and figure out why; not that it's_ too _significant.)_

Hinata and Neji continue to spar but as they do, Neji becomes more and more aggressive, even making Hinata a little nervous. But Neji states that as the heir of the main branch, he just cannot go easy on her. He states that he wishes to fight Hinata at full strength. Hinata complies and continues to do so. However, in the midst of it, Hinata's chakra suddenly seems to curtail a bit, and Neji strikes her hard enough to send her far back.

Hinata then asks for a break, but Neji slowly walks up to her and insists on going. It is then that Hinata begins to sense something odd about her cousin. If that weren't enough, the lights in the room were slowly dimming. Neji then rushes up to her and begins to attack as though trying to kill her. Hinata evades him and asks him what has gotten into him. Neji merely states that it is a fight and that they must hold nothing back, even though he had only asked to spar. He attacks Hinata again and this time she responds more seriously while wondering what is wrong with Neji.

Neji seems to overpower her again and when he does, he states he is disappointed with Hinata still being inferior to him despite being in the main branch. Very soon, his comments become closer and closer to those he made during his fight with Hinata back in their first Chunin Exams. Hinata looks at him in shock and utter disbelief, but when Neji proceeds to strike again, Hinata glares at him and retaliates with a powerful Lion Fist-enhanced Air Palm. She states that the real Neji would never say such things again. Ever since Naruto's fight with him, Neji had always been helping Hinata improve as a shinobi. That was the Neji Hinata came to knew.

With that in mind, Hinata begins to suspect that the Neji she is facing is not Neji. Neji insults her for this and states that he is who he is always fated to be. Now angered at this, Hinata rushes towards him and begins to attack him more aggressively, while Neji continues trying to discourage her, telling her that she will never be a match for him. Neji then proceeds to use the Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms on her, to which Hinata counters with the Protective Eight Trigrams: _256_ Palms, in which she effectively defends herself while overwhelming Neji, who cannot believe Hinata has become this much stronger than him. And yet that's not the only thing that has shocked Neji, who is slowly being lit with blue flames...

 _Shino's turn again..._

Once Shino sends a few bugs inside the train, not only does he note that it's empty, he quickly extends a long insect blade that pierces through the wall and nullifies the apparent energy sphere present. The "train" then vanishes completely. The whole vehicle was in fact a Particle Style field in disguise! Shino then wonders if he should run on the wall of the subway or fly on a swarm of insects. No, that would be too risky and stupid. Although he may be running out of time, Shino has no choice but to wait for another train... or he could go and help his fellow shinobi fight off the androids. But a second later, a train has arrived and Shino decides to take another chance at it.

 _Hinata time..._

"Neji" curses Hinata for her power but beneath the blue flames, he reveals himself-no, _she_ reveals _herself_ to be Sadako in disguise. Hinata then determines Sadako to be the one responsible for converting the souls of the Leaf ninja she's killed. What's more, Sadako is here to free Jet, which Hinata cannot allow. Sadako chuckles softly, stating that it has taken her long enough to figure her out and calling Hinata naive for that. She also boasts that even if Hinata has managed to blow her cover, she is still no match for her, for she has yet to experience her true power.

 _And Shino experiences a roughly similar situation..._

Upon entering the second train, the passengers then reveal themselves to be robots and White Zetsu androids, which Shino proceeds to kill.

 _Last time here, I swear... (But this really is common in manga and anime.)_

Hinata states to Sadako that she means to stop her whatever it takes. She is also now aware that earlier when Hinata relived her memories, it was Sadako who had entered them to gain enough information on Neji to assume his identity and fabricate the story of his "revival." Belittling the strength of Hinata's heart, this time, Sadako shape-shifts into another person Hinata really cares about, believing that she wouldn't have it in her at all to attack "him" even if she knows that person is a fake...

However, Hinata strikes Sadako with a double Lion-Fist enhanced Air Palm with even more impact than usual, much to Sadako's shock. Indeed, Hinata has never been more furious than now, declaring that she will never forgive Sadako for assuming _Naruto's_ identity! Sadako looks at her in horror as Hinata radiates a massive aura of chakra from herself while glaring at the android with her imposing, piercing Byakugan... The real battle is about to begin!


	13. Light the Darkness

Hinata's outrage is certainly beyond Sadako's expectations. It is as though their roles have been reversed; on her way to the Intel facilities, Hinata has been trembling with fear thanks to Sadako, but now Sadako is looking at the enraged Hinata in horror.

But this fear does not last long. Sadako uses her **Dark Style** : Inhaling Maw to absorb all the chakra surrounding Hinata. She then blasts the chakra back at Hinata with Dark Style: Judgment, which sends Hinata far back. Sadako then mocks Hinata for her immaturity despite having toughened up. She states that even though she did fake Neji and Naruto, Hinata is still too naive and trusting to be ready for any possibility of the real friends and family betraying her. Hinata disagrees stating that it's because of Naruto, Neji, and everyone she loves that she has become the shinobi she is today.

"Become what? Some self-righteous, spoiled princess that you are?!" challenges Sadako who then suggests that maybe it's Hinata who may end up betraying the ones she cares about. In Sadako's view, Hinata is no longer fighting her to complete her mission but has instead made it personal. Hinata responds by saying that all of the missions she's given from the village is personal to her just as much as protecting and helping her friends. Hinata asserts that if she were to allow Sadako to disrespect her loved ones as well as endanger the village, only then would Hinata be a traitor. "And that is why I won't let you get away!"

Sadako then accepts her "bold words" and declares that Hinata will be no better than a traitor, for Sadako will see to Hinata's failure and death...

 **Hinata Hyuga vs Sadako. Begin!**

Hinata then sees Sadako wielding the chakra she absorbed with much freedom. Sadako tells Hinata that members of the Hyuga clan aren't the only ones with exceptional chakra control. Her Dark Style Kekkei Genkai enables Sadako to absorb chakra with vacuums of darkness and manipulate it however she pleases.

Sadako states that Hinata has fine chakra and agrees not to morph into anyone else, for she use Hinata's chakra against her. Hinata warns Sadako not to underestimate her. Sadako then uses her Dark Style to produce torrents of blue flames to attack Hinata from all sides. To counter this, Hinata uses the Eight Trigrams: Rotation to fend off the blue flames. Sadako then attempts to strike Hinata from below, to which Hinata leaps away from. However, more blue flames follow her from above.

Hinata uses Rotation again and predicts where Sadako will strike next. And as soon as Sadako appears behind her, Hinata uses her Lion Fist on her. However, not only does the Lion Fist phase through Sadako, it gets absorbed. Sadako then uses her chakra to briefly morph into a ghost-like Oni, scaring Hinata and repelling her. She laughs at Hinata for her reaction and her short-lived courage. Undeterred, Hinata tries to figure out how to defeat her opponent.

She remembers Tobi (or Obito Uchiha, rather), an old opponent who had the ability to slip through objects but would solidify to attack. But according to Naruto, Obito used space-time ninjutsu to warp parts of his body away. Sadako is using Dark Style instead which truly makes intangible like a ghost, and in that state, she can absorb any chakra in contact... like a ghost...

That's it! If Sadako is indeed akin to a spirit (just like the ones of the Leaf ninja she controlled), then her absorbing enough chakra will solidify her, enabling Hinata to attack. And yet, there is one risk-Sadako can manipulate the absorbed chakra well enough to unleash it with her mere will. Although Hinata does not have a plan, she is willing to try a few things out.

Sadako continues to use her Dark Style to produce beams of chakra. Hinata evades them and proceeds to attack her again. Just like last time, Sadako becomes intangible again and absorbs Hinata's chakra. However, when Sadako tries to use it against her again, Hinata counters with her own taijutsu and very soon the two begin to trade blows. Sadako realizes that Hinata is taking advantage of and bending the chakra she absorbed. After all, that chakra is Hinata's to begin with.

Sadako then tries to absorb all of Hinata's chakra by phasing through her, but Hinata counters this with her Eight Trigrams: Rotation which disorients Sadako briefly. However, Hinata still lost a chunk of her chakra, but with Sadako caught off guard and filled with her chakra, she delivers her the Eight Trigrams: 256 Palms, a critical blow to her opponent.

The android has received a lot of damage and is exhausted from that attack, but she is still able to stand. Hinata then proceeds to finish her off with her Lion Fists. In response, Sadako warns her not to get ahead of herself as she rotates and conjures a massive black tornado around her which not only consumes nearby chakra but also expands. Ultimately, Hinata gets suck into it too.

She then looks around only to find herself in nothing but pitch black darkness. However, with her Byakugan, she can still see Sadako come up to her to attack. Hinata barely evades her. And thanks to the light of the blue chakra flames the android wields in addition to her own Byakugan, Hinata gets a better view of Sadako. But this time, Sadako is wearing a mask decorated with Oni horns, a wide demonic smile baring sharp teeth, and fancy-looking black markings around the eye holes. She also appears to be armed with a variety of weapons mechanized into her hands. Most importantly, Sadako's chakra has enhanced tremendously.

This transformation is Sadako's Neo Path Plus.

Sadako's movements are also a lot faster than before as she attacks and dishes out more damage to Hinata. Worse, Hinata's chakra is gradually being eaten away by the surrounding darkness. But she fights on, determined to give it her all against Sadako. However, things begin to seem more and more hopeless when Sadako summons her Dark Style Phantom Clones to overwhelm Hinata in more ways than one. They nearly defeat Hinata when they all turn their right hands into cannons and fire powerful chakra beams at her.

At this point, Sadako harshly insults and criticizes Hinata even more. She also states that having entered Hinata's memories, she knows all of Hinata's strengths and weaknesses, and that a "spoiled, inferior, and sorry excuse for an heir" is no match for a dark, powerful android like herself.

However, just when Sadako is about to finish Hinata off, Hinata taps into the chakra she inherited from Hamura Otsutsuki, and hits Sadako hard with her purple Lion Fists, knocking her back. Although it was a heavy blow, Sadako is able to sustain the attack, thanks to a still ample amount of chakra she has absorbed. Hinata then retorts that Sadako may be right after all about her being "spoiled"; after all, for Hinata to have inherited so much power is hard for even her to believe. However, she does not take that power for granted; she was entrusted with Hamura's chakra to help all that she cherishes in the world and stop anyone who dares to threaten all that.

Sadako notes that she is unable to absorb Hamura's chakra, but she still reminds Hinata that she knows what Hinata is capable of. Both kunoichi warn each other not to underestimate each other. Although Hinata has definitely to be superior in raw strength, Sadako is still faster and more unpredictable. She generates more Phantom Clones and this time, the clones imitate Hinata's regular Lion Fists and proceed to attack and gradually overpower Hinata.

After some struggle, Hinata manages to parry and eliminate all the Phantom Clones, but as fatigued as she is, she leaves herself open to Sadako, who casts a genjutsu on her, in which Hinata sees a smiling, scowling, and purple silhouette of herself striking her with a Lion Fist the same shade of purple, seemingly shutting Hinata's chakra network down and killing her for good.

Sadako then tells the fallen Hinata that she has a pure heart that can shine ever so radiantly, but no matter how brightly it does, it will never wipe out the shadows it casts in battle. "Just like all the ninja in the world, our chakras _are_ darkness. You're just too naive to ever realize that and therefore unworthy of wielding chakra! It's only natural for you to die in this hellhole of a reality; a fitting death for the pampered baby princess that you are!"

However, Hinata quietly responds, "Actually, I'm afraid no one could be more unworthy of it... than you, Sadako!" The android is shocked to see Hinata still alive and now radiating more of Hamura's chakra then before. In fact, it's now flowing rapidly throughout her entire system. Hinata repels Sadako and states that while it is true that chakra can be weaponized, it is for that reason that those who use chakra to cause harm in ill will are the ones who have no right to wield it. "You should know that all people are born with both good and evil, but you only look into the latter so you can justify your own darkness, which you use to steal chakra from others and abuse them! It is _you_ , Sadako, that is darkness!"

Sadako calls her a hypocrite, on the grounds that Hinata cannot possibly defeat her without an intent to kill, which she has already established the moment when declaring Sadako unforgivable. The two then continue to fight, with Hinata gaining the upper hand with both her offense, defense, and Byakugan greatly enhanced.

Sadako resorts to using more Dark Style jutsu involving beams and swords of darkness. Even if she can't absorb Hamura's chakra without consequence, she can still use the darkness to disrupt chakra flow, presenting one last challenge to Hinata. However, when more shadow beams come her way, Hinata counters them with her newly enhanced Protective Eight Trigrams: 256 Palms in which she deliberately feeds the incompatible chakra to the dark beams to cancel them. Then, on her 256th Palm, she performs her Rotation which is now strong enough to clear away the dark field Sadako wrapped Hinata and herself in, much to Sadako's frustration. Finally, Hinata focuses Hamura's chakra into one powerful Air Palm towards Sadako.

And right about this time, Sadako recalls her past...

 _Sadako was once part of a clan that used the Dark Style Kekkei Genkai in a village that currently no longer exists. The Dark Style was feared throughout the village and yet Sadako was exceptionally talented with it. Naturally, she would shy away from other people and practice her jutsu with her no one but own clan. And, as an introvert in every other way, Dark Style became her only real pride and so she devoted herself to being a shinobi capable of helping her village with her Kekkei Genkai._

 _However, this dream soon shattered, when her own village and even her own clan turned on her during a mission. The village still feared her and her clan desperately wanted to preserve their reputation. Eventually, with all kinds of negative emotions rushing in her, she became a cynical, ruthless, and vengeful phantom of a killer who would then slaughter and lay waste to every shinobi from her village including her own clan, though she allowed all the civilians to flee, forever abandoning the village where Sadako would "haunt" and spend her days alone, slowly developing a desire to exterminate all shinobi in the world..._

 _...until one day, Reikaku visited the abandoned village. But when Sadako attempted to kill him, he quickly overpowered her. Overwhelmed and shocked, she asked him who he is. Reikaku introduced himself and states that he had been looking for Sadako, which confuses her slightly. He then asks her what her current desire would be, and Sadako tells him she wants end the world of shinobi. "Then we are in agreement," said Reikaku as he offered her a place among the rank of shinobi androids who possess power "fit to replace the current with a world of deities." According to him, Sadako would never be discriminated again and her Kekkei Genkai that was once "foolishly feared" would be rightfully embraced by the android empire. Moved by Reikaku's promises, Sadako bows down and agrees to join him..._

Back to the present, the whole upper room of the Intel facilities has been destroyed by Hinata's last attacks, save for the capsule encasing Jet. Sadako is now on her last legs, with her mask crumbling apart. She furiously curses at Hinata and declares that there is no way she would lose to the likes of her, whom she continues to insult with the usual remarks.

Hinata looks at her and notes that at the very moment, Sadako is the one taking her battle personally and no longer focused on her actual mission. Livid upon hearing this, Sadako attempts one final attack on Hinata, who readies herself with a barrier of Hamura's chakra. Sadako fires a chakra beam at Hinata, whose barrier is able to absorb and feed on the chakra from the former's attack. But Sadako has become too consumed by hatred and desperation to notice as she continues to firing her beam at her opponent only to augment the chakra surrounding Hinata, who slowly walks up to her (against the beam's direction).

And by the time Sadako notices Hinata right in front of her, it is too late. Hinata has already struck Sadako at the heart with a single basic Gentle Fist strike, with enough chakra (Hamura's plus all that is gathered from Sadako's final attack) to end her life once and for all.

"I'm sorry," mutters Hinata, as she recalls some of Sadako's words about the dark nature of chakra, while seeing the last of Hamura's purple chakra fade from her own left hand. This is the first time she has ever killed someone in battle with her own hands.

 **End of Hinata vs Sadako**

Hinata places Sadako's dead body down and looks on without expression. A few seconds later, she notices Jet breaking out of the capsule...! Of course, the barrier that secured it had been completely drained away by Sadako's dark vacuum! Jet then inquires, "Where is he?!"

 _Featured profile_

 **Sadako**  
\- Born May 21, Gemini  
\- Human Blood Type: AB  
\- Long black hair, blue-grey eyes, melancholy looking girl  
\- Gloomy, cynical, vengeful  
\- Dark Style, genjutsu


	14. I Said I'm Jet

Jet's sudden emergence from the capsule catches the remaining androids' attention. Aohana notes that Sadako had succeeded in finding him and proceeds to go to the Intel facilities. However, Ino is not about to let Aohana get away, despite being weakened in their battle. Aohana is reminded by the fact that Sadako had just died in her search, a testament to the Leaf's strength. He contemplates on whether to avenge her death first or finish off Ino, who of course insists on taking him down.

Meanwhile, Jet scans the village to observe what has happened. Apparently, the androids have attacked the village and close by, Hinata has just defeated Sadako. Jet asks Hinata where "he" is. Hinata assumes he is asking about Naruto so she refuses to answer and even threatens to stop him should he search from his human counterpart. However, Jet states he was referring to Shino who planted a bug in his shoulder to hinder him. He removes the bug (now dead) from his shoulder himself and expresses his desire to pay Shino back for the bug.

But Jet is reminded that it was Naruto himself who then stopped and captured him so this time, he decides to force Hinata to answer. However, he then recalls Atsushi's meeting with the other androids which he eavesdropped on and surmises that Naruto (and maybe even Shino too) is on his way to the Five Kage Summit. "What does he think he is? Hokage already?!" Jet chuckles.

Hinata taps into Hamura's chakra like she did against Sadako and charges towards Jet only to be fended off by him. Jet wonders why Hinata gets so riled up about Naruto, whom he considers far inferior to himself. He then gets ready to leave but Konohamaru suddenly arrives, helps Hinata up, and declares that he is going to stop "Robo-Naruto."

In response, Jet warps right in front of Konohamaru and slaps him so hard across the face (for Jet it is a light tap) that he nearly fainted. "My name is Jet, remember that, kid!" he threatens. However, that Konohamaru turns out to be a clone and the real Konohamaru is using the Harem techniques Naruto taught him in hopes of catching Jet off guard. Hinata witnesses it in disbelief that Naruto would teach him such a thing.

But Jet is not at all impressed (actually disappointed and disgusted) with the cheap jutsu his human counterpart had taught Konohamaru. Nonetheless, Konohamaru still assumes Jet is distracted by his perverted jutsu so he decides to sneak up behind the robot and land his Rasengan on him.

However, before Konohamaru can connect his attack or even react, Jet snatches the Rasengan from him with his bare hand, kicks Konohamaru back, and prepares to launch the snatched Rasengan with a wind cannon at the young shinobi. Hinata notices the threat, hurries towards Konohamaru, and uses the last of her strength to parry the powerful Rasengan cannon with her Rotation.

At the last second, Hinata manages to grab Konohamaru and evade the cannon. The two retreat. With Hinata exhausted and nearly unconscious, Konohamaru picks her up and takes her to help (while mentally commenting to himself about the size of her breasts).

But Jet does not go after the two "fan people" he just confronted and decides to head over to the Five Kage Summit.


	15. Color Schemes

Shino has cleared the entire subway train of enemy robots and White Zetsu androids, including the more powerful engineer. But he figures that the train cannot operate without one, so Shino goes into the engineer's workplace and tries to figure out how to drive the train himself.

Unfortunately, Shino does not have any prior knowledge of how to perform such a task, but all of a sudden, the train begins to pick up the pace on its own. Shino then notices that the monitors there are experiencing errors and that he too is in danger unless he can get out of the train.

He breaks open a door, clings to the wall of the tunnel, and waits for the train to pass him. It is now completely dark and Shino begins to realize how foolish he was to have pursued Reikaku on his own the way he did. However, noting that his insects can still guide him in the dark, he remains determined to be of use to his village and continue his pursuit.

Back in the village, the androids notice Jet flying away from the village at high speed. Kosho calls his name and asks him where he's going. Jet replies and insists that he is going wherever he wants, despite Atsushi's demands. Kosho angrily responds that he and his fellow androids had come all the way to the village to retrieve him, and two have even died looking for him, but Jet dismisses that and inadvertently reminds Kosho of the androids' other mission-to destroy the Hidden Leaf.

In response, Choji flies up to Jet to attack him, but Kosho swiftly knocks him back. A second later, Jet is already gone.

Meanwhile, Mitsuo who has already taken over the ANBU Root base expresses slight annoyance at Jet getting away, not simply because he and his fellow androids had failed to retrieve the anti-Naruto robot, but of the overall nature of the mission. He is sent to the village in a group of five and only one of them finds the target. But then that member dies fighting a Leaf ninja-no, a total of _two_ members of their team has been killed by the Leaf.

Mitsuo could've sworn that as androids such as himself should be perfect, invincible, and at least strong enough to take on mere humans! So if the Leaf could win against any of them, then needless to say, they are a major threat that should be taken care of first instead of trying to find one robot who isn't even the least bit loyal to them despite his power. In short, he feels like a pawn among the androids.

Mitsuo chuckles at the thought before venting his anger and when he does, the surrounding crystals glow and an explosion of light is ignited. He declares to himself his intention to destroy (and redecorate) the Leaf village with his own hands.

 **Sai vs Mitsuo. Begin!**

Suddenly, black and white dragons appear out of nowhere and target Mitsuo, who cuts them down with his glowing crystal sword. However, the dragons reform and proceed to attack him again. Mitsuo jumps out of their away, but when he does, Sai appears behind him to deliver a double sword slash (one from his own katana and the other from a blade made of ink with the brush as the hilt).

However, Sai only ends up slashing an afterimage of Mitsuo. The real Mitsuo strikes from above by launching a shockwave of light from his sword. Sai barely evades the attack. Mitsuo quickly follows it up by conjuring multiple light pillars formed from floating crystal kunai each emitting a light beam downward, while Sai gets up in the air, summons one of his hand drawn hawks, and flies on it.

Mitsuo comments on Sai being an artist who is skilled in his profession but has a bland style. However, Sai interprets this as an art that is merely ineffective against his opponent so he uses his Super God Imitation Drawing in hopes of landing a major blow to the android. "Here, I'll help you out," says Mitsuo, who summons several multicolored crystal orbs that unleash explosions of light around the giants Sai drew.

Sai notes that the giants are still present but aren't moving. Then, when the light is cleared out, he is surprised to see that the giants he summoned are now in color (as opposed to the usual white with black outlines)! Mitsuo brags about how he has "completely improved" Sai's artwork but giving them color and more "vitality" as he sees it. He then has Sai's own hand drawn giants attack him.

From this, Sai concludes that Mitsuo uses Crystal Style jutsu to absorb and manipulate light however he pleases. Part of the latter includes to manipulating and changing the color of objects to somehow control it, just as Mitsuo has done with Sai's paintings. However, the pictures are still Sai's and he believes that is enough for him to be able to seal them back into his sketchbook.

And so, Sai does exactly that and comments on the colored giants' new appearance on paper. He states that on his spare time, he has drawn in color before, just not often as it isn't his style. Suddenly, the colors on the drawings begin to leave the sketchbook and flow towards Mitsuo's hand. Mitsuo then traps the colors into his crystals, which he then sculpts into Crystal Style replicas of Sai's giants.

The crystal giants prove to be more powerful than they were as mere pictures. Now they are durable and can fire beams of light. And of course, Mitsuo himself would strike Sai at any opening he leaves when struggling against the giants. Sai thinks about what he can do to defeat Mitsuo without losing his drawings to the android's control. If Sai summons his drawings near any of Mitsuo's crystals including the sculptures, they will be in range of the android's possessive light explosion.

Therefore, for his attacks to reach Mitsuo, all Sai needs to do is to direct his drawings away from the range of possible light explosions but towards the android. But how will Sai perform that without Mitsuo noticing his pictures? Or is there another way to take him down?

Sai has a plan but pulling it off will be a task. He summons several tigers after both Mitsuo and the sculptures. In response, Mitsuo wonders if Sai has already gotten so desperate that he's resorting to something that, from his own view, is so obviously ineffective against him. Mitsuo and his sculptures unleash massive fields of light that color and take control of most of the tigers.

However, Sai himself dives towards Mitsuo from above to cut him down. Mitsuo senses him and catches his sword with his own fingers. He mocks Sai for his shallow plan and states that there is no way Sai can cut him down with a simple katana. It is then that Sai realizes that Mitsuo's body is crystalline! Mitsuo crystalizes Sai's blade, fills it with light, and prepares to use it as a medium to shoot Sai with a beam.

Sai quickly avoids it, but the sculptures and the tiger paintings all begin charging out him. However, Sai wonders why Mitsuo hasn't already crystalized the tigers he drew. Sai then seals the tiger paintings back in his sketchbook. And just like last time, only the black outlines would stay in his book while the colors the android applied still remains Mitsuo's. _Could it be?!_ thought Sai.

Indeed Mitsuo traps the colors left behind inside crystals again and sculpts them into crystal tigers. But judging by Sai's expression, Mitsuo can see that his opponent is slowly catching on to his jutsu's limits. And so, Mitsuo intends to finish Sai as quickly as possible. He directs all his crystal sculptures to attack Sai with everything they've got, while Mitsuo himself warps around the area to shoot his enemy with lasers from various directions. Sai does his best to avoid them while creating several ink serpents to coil around all the sculptures.

Eventually, Sai is able to maneuver the black snakes onto Mitsuo. Then, to immobilize the android, Sai summons several more tigers to finish him off. However, Mitsuo unleashes more light, but he cannot re-color the snakes nor control, so uses the light to eliminate the snakes and break free. Said then directs his tigers to attack Mitsuo again, but suddenly, one of his own tigers bites Sai.

Sai wonders what is going on. Why is his own drawing acting against him? Did Mitsuo control it? But he didn't change its color! As Mitsuo laughs at Sai for being fooled, the rest of the crystal tigers approach him while Mitsuo colors the newly drawn tigers.

However, when the tigers attack Sai, their target turns out to be a mere ink clone that explodes ink all over them, much to Mitsuo's distaste. Sai then turns the splattered ink into sealing marks that immobilize all of the sculptures and stolen drawings, preventing Mitsuo's control over them.

Sai then explains to Mitsuo what he learned about his abilities. When Mitsuo colors something by manipulating light, he is actually pouring his own chakra into that light and henceforth the re-colored region. The black and white tiger that bit Sai was already under Mitsuo's control because the latter's chakra was flowing through (and Mitsuo can deliberately choose what color it can be, even if he chooses to keep it the same color as the original). But if a region is protected by an opponent's chakra, it will not be affected by Mitsuo's power.

Such is true for Sai's black ink, which will never fully be under Mitsuo's control as Sai is still able to seal at least the black outlines of his pictures back in his book. However, the black outlines always bear the white of the paper to form the body of the drawing, which in itself is not under Sai's control so if Mitsuo were to recolor that, he will have more control over the drawing.

In other words, Sai is only able to control his drawings via their outlines because those are formed by the black ink Sai pours his chakra into, but it won't be as powerful as controlling the body. However, as soon as Mitsuo has exposed this limit in his jutsu, Sai is able to come up with an effective way to counter Mitsuo's jutsu.

Mitsuo then claps and commends Sai for his performance, but reminds him that all they have been doing thus far is showing off art and that if Sai really wants to see what Mitsuo is truly capable of in combat, the real battle will only begin now.

With a single hand sign, Mitsuo shatters all of the present "artworks" into particles of light along with the restriction seals just to "clean things up". Sai wonders how Mitsuo can actually get rid of the seals given he cannot control them. Mitsuo tells him not to look surprised, as not being able to control something isn't the same as not being able to destroy it. "And besides, you should be thankful that I gave you another blank canvas to work on. Better start painting before I use it all up myself-whoops, too late!"

Mitsuo then unleashes several Crystal Style boulders from the ground that shatter and reveal various different crystal weapons and sculptures to fight for him. Sai attempts to bind them with his ink again but Mitsuo mocks him for using the same strategy that won't work a second time, because this time he is up against Mitsuo's "original works." Emerald dragons, sapphire eagles, ruby warriors, diamond swords, it is a colorful display of a diverse army and versatile weapons all under Mitsuo's command.

Ultimately, Mitsuo's masterful manipulation of both Crystal Style and light overwhelm Sai who cannot prepare enough drawings in time. Worse, his pictures prove no match against Mitsuo's power the way they are now. But long story short, Mitsuo defeats Sai, sending him flying far back with a powerful light beam. "Pity, I don't even get to see any red on your boring black and white self!"

 **End of fight**

Mitsuo gloats about his victory, being the only one out of his fellow androids so far to have won against his opponent, and without having to use his Neo Path Plus to top it off. He then leaves the area, contemplating on what he should do next.

Meanwhile, the injured Sai is noticed by Ino, but just as she is about to go over to help him, Aohana stops her. He determines that since Jet is no longer in the village, Aohana can now focus just on eliminating Ino and anyone else that follows. "And besides, you were so determined to defeat me yourself, were you not?" says Aohana, who notes that they don't need to be distracted by anything else and if Ino is concerned about Sai, she will "suffer the same fate as him."

Annoyed by Aohana's remarks, Ino takes out a pair of chakra blades (the same exact type as Asuma's) and prepares to take the android down.

 _Featured profile_

 **Mitsuo**  
\- Born June 24, Cancer  
\- Human blood type: B  
\- Narcissistic, psychotic, caustic  
\- Crystal Style, photokinesis, color manipulation  
\- Lavender crystalline skin, silver white hair (tint of blue), browless (his appearance is heavily inspired by Ghirahim from _Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_ )


	16. Spirit of the Flowers

**Ino vs Aohana. Begin!**

Aohana observes the chakra Ino channeled into the blades, recognizing them to be _yin_ , or spiritual chakra. _To channel her spirit into a physical weapon, what could this mean, I wonder?_.

Ino proceeds to attack the android, who then sends forth a thick flurry of glowing blue flower petals towards her. Ino cuts through the petals and has her chakra blades spinning while gathering the petals with them to form large blue chakrams, which she then hurls at Aohana, who avoids the attack. However, Ino then telekinetically redirects the chakrams back to Aohana's direction, to his surprise.

Aohana avoids the first chakram by an inch and then guards against the second with what looks like a wooden sword from the palm of his left hand. He then turns the sword into a thick, sharp spear and dispels the petals from the chakra blade thrown. However, Ino is still able to control the blade and by extension, Aohana's Wood Style spear. At first, Aohana tries to absorb the chakra Ino channeled into the blade telepathically, only to find that Ino's control has tightened.

To avoid being victim to Ino's powers, Aohana quickly breaks the spear from his arm. He then concludes that as long as Ino's chakra can flow through an object, it will be under her command. However, based on his observations, Ino can only extend her chakra into objects in direct contact with whatever her chakra is already in control of. Ino's chakra was already in her blades so that when she maneuvered them to touch the petals and the spear, both were then under her control. But after Aohana dispelled the petals from the blade, they were no longer affected by Ino's chakra.

Aohana then understands that Ino's telekinesis had a limit so she had to use the special blades both as vessels and as magnets to control other objects. It is possible then that Ino cannot control whatever her blades aren't touching. However, getting to Ino would still be a challenge because now, none of Aohana's material weapons could stop her as long as Ino can steal them with her dreaded blades; suffice to say it would be worse, if _he_ got hit by the blades.

Ino begins to sense that Aohana has caught on to how her techniques work. She decides to end the battle the very moment and charges towards her opponent ready to finish him. Aohana quickly steps away and fires a chakra beam at her from his spear, believing that at least energy attacks should still work on her without being affected by the blades.

However, Ino had vanished, leaving behind nothing but purple flower petals. Aohana then looks down to see his legs tied by Ino's chakra rope which she has connected to her chakra blades, an advanced variation of her Petal Diversion: Chakra Rope jutsu. Upon seeing this, he realizes now that Ino had him good. With the chakra rope connecting him to Ino's blades and henceforth her telepathy, Ino could easily channel her spirit through Aohana and the battle would be over...

No! Aohana was able to dispel Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu before; he should be able to counter whatever his opponent is about to deliver him now as well! Ino channels her spirit into Aohana in hopes of extracting information from him and shattering his soul right after.

In Aohana's own mind, he fights Ino head on. However, this time, Ino's blades do not have the same effect as it did before, as Aohana is practically fighting the spiritual half of Ino that could not be channeled any further. But her spirit was fluid and evasive. Even if she could not land a blown on Aohana's spirit, Aohana isn't getting anywhere like this.

Having had enough, Aohana releases his Neo Path Plus, radiating dense, massive chakra powerful enough to repel Ino's spirit and send it back to herself. Aohana chakra then engulfs a huge portion of the village and before long, a dense, azure, flower forest emerges from said portion. Aohana himself is nowhere to be seen after that.

Of course, the sudden forest emergence could be seen by many from a distance, including Mitsuo, Kosho, and Choji, the last of whom is dumbfounded by what is going on, before being forced to focus back on his own fight with Kosho.

Overwhelmed by completely new scenery-an ambience with countless sky blue petals floating around everywhere (a beautiful spectacle indeed)-and the immensely powerful chakra pressure surrounding her, Ino tries to detect Aohana but is unable to.

Suddenly, the tree branches begin to attack Ino, who responds by binding them with her psychokinetic chakra blades. She can know control the branches easily so that she can counter the more branches that head her way. However, when some of the petals fall near her, they glow. Instinctively, Ino dodges them before they explode in a burst of energy.

More petals fall and explode in Aohana's attempt to destroy Ino. "Oh, well that's fair!" Ino complains, while Aohana's voice can be heard taunting Ino for her predicament under his overwhelming influence. Ino gathers her chakra blades in hopes of parrying Aohana's attacks but unlike before, there are too many trees and petals, the latter of which could explode.

Ino is forced to either dodge most of the explosions or guard herself with her own chakra. Even worse, larger flowers also spawn and those shoot energy beams. Things are not looking good for Ino at all. Not only is the enemy an android, but also a Wood Style user, the element associated with the legendary Senju clan. But there is no way Aohana could possibly be a descendant of Hashirama Senju but more likely an extended clan descendant. Either he has proven to be extremely powerful and Ino is already using up a lot of her chakra.

But she is not ready to give up yet. As Aohana continues to overwhelm her with attacks from all directions, Ino finally musters up enough strength to telekinetically summon a whirlwind of chakra around her to fend off and even clear away many of the trees surrounding her. But it is futile as more trees continue to grow with Aohana telling her to give up as her chakra is nearly depleted. Ino softly refuses and Aohana regards her as a "withered flower". He then wraps Ino in a giant blue flower in an attempt to snuff the remaining bit of life in her while obliterating her in the process. It would seem then that victory is in Aohana's hands, however, he is suddenly stopped...!

"Boo!"

Aohana notices what appears to be a phantom of Ino stabbing him in the chest with an extended chakra blade. As it turns out, the two are encountering each other in a shared psyche! Horrified, Aohana angrily inquires Ino on how she is still able to perform her techniques on him without her chakra. Ino explains that she uses her chakra to control her mind, even if she's transferring her spirit. However, this time, Ino knew that she herself didn't have enough chakra at all to do anything, so as a last resort she divided her yin and yang chakras completely so that her soul would now be one with the trees, which contained more than enough chakra to sustain her soul, even if her body should be left behind with very little yang chakra left.

Aohana had been well informed of the Yamanaka clan's spiritual prowess prior to this, but there was never any information that a Yamanaka could distribute his or her chakra to such a great effect-Ino's even flowing through the trees that belonged to Aohana alone! Ino continued to explain that there is nothing unusual about what she just did, but rather Aohana's jutsu that helped her figure it out...

Throughout the battle, Aohana himself could not be detected because his chakra has been all over the forest he created-Aohana _is_ the forest itself! And so just like an ordinary human or animal would be in control of his or her body with the mind, Aohana's soul and henceforth chakra exists all throughout his "forest body". Therefore, Ino could then be in control of the forest's "mind" just as she could with any human or animal's.

 _"_ _After all, I'm a botanist believes that all flowers have souls. Surely you would agree, wouldn't you, Aohana?"_ -Ino Yamanaka

With her mind now completely free, Ino's soul advanced towards Aohana's in the apparent spirit realm they are in. However, Aohana's soul, despite wounded is still able to fiercely fight back, angrily warning Ino not to underestimate him, as he is not one to be taken down so easily in his own mind.

 **Aohana**  
\- Born November 11, Scorpio  
\- Human blood type: B  
\- Vain, adamant, soft spoken  
\- Wood Style, blue flower forest embodiment, high spiritual prowess  
\- Fluffy sapphire blue hair, tall and elegant looking, "pretty boy"


	17. Flower Heaven

Now a spirit in Aohana's mind realm, Ino proceeds to attack her opponent in his corporeal spirit form. The two souls are now fighting hand to hand like what would be a standard fight were they in the physical world. In short, the battle has finally become a regular one...

...or so Ino has thought! Even though Aohana is not overwhelming Ino with more trees from every direction, he is able to parry every attack Ino dishes out. In short, he has proven to be a better fighter. All Ino possesses is her spiritual prowess and she knows that at that point, she can only trust that the power she has will have to be enough to defeat Aohana no matter what.

Ino taps into more of her power to summon various ethereal chakra forms from spirit clones to blades. But it's no good, Aohana could counter everything Ino has thrown at him. Aohana then takes back an earlier compliment he made about Ino's beauty and now sees her as nothing more than an eyesore and garbage. He then unleashes several ethereal, teal tree branches that tangle Ino in an attempt to squeeze the life out of her. Glowing blue flowers grow from the trees and once again Ino finds herself in the same predicament she was before entering Aohana's mind. Before long, the entire spirit realm becomes a forest of its own.

However, Ino realizes that as a spirit she could still slip between the branches easily enough despite them still being tangible to her. Aohana then states a response to Ino's earlier notion about flowers having spirits. He states that he too believes the same thing and tells her that the world they are in happens to be the very realm where the souls of plants go to-the botanic afterlife.

"You say you were a botanist, did you not? Then surely you are familiar with what every flower symbolizes. So tell me, do you know what mine symbolizes? Do you even know what these beautiful, azure blue flowers are called?" asks Aohana.

"Beats me," Ino replies. Aohana tells her that the flower name is _Kashin_ with a simple meaning: the God of Flowers, "and welcome to His world!"

"Earlier, when you were first surrounded by this sky blue forest, did it not look like the sky itself had entered the earth?" continued Aohana. "Just as though heaven itself has descended upon our world to pass judgment and claim the souls of the living! And naturally, as they exist in both here and the world of the living, these flowers transcend life and death."

Dramatic as Aohana's speech sounds, even Ino is taken back.

"Yes, even you realize that you had no choice but to give your soul to it and look where you are now, in the heaven that I rule, at the mercy... of a god! Let the judgment begin!"

However, Ino has regained her composure and mocks Aohana for his ungrounded god complex. She knows very well that Aohana is a mere minion among the androids and believes that however enchanting the space they're in may look, no way can it be a heaven if someone like him were the god. "And besides, I'm still alive so I know this can't be heaven. If it were, why do you still feel the need to judge me?"

Annoyed, Aohana sends his trees and explosive petals to attack Ino once more from various angles. Although Ino still has to struggle against his attacks, she is a free spirit in every sense of the word. It doesn't matter to her if the world belonged to Aohana, her chakra had been flowing through the forest the moment she began fighting with Aohana over its control. In a battle between souls, either side could become the victor regardless of whose body they're in and Ino is about to prove that she has the stronger spirit.

As a Yamanaka, Ino has been honing her spiritual powers since a young age and if there were any limits to her power, it would come from her physical being. But now that she is completely separated from her own body, she has no limits-Ino is at her strongest against Aohana now, but still she is up against an entire forest, an entire world.

Aohana attempts to bind Ino with trees. However, Ino shields herself from them with her hair which she can extend into various shapes and sizes as well as harden. She then cuts down the trees with her hair and telekinetically repels the surrounding and incoming foliage with ease. Aohana expresses shock at Ino's power.

Ino then summons an ethereal forest of her own in an attempt to bind Aohana, who swiftly fends them off with his, as he continues to assertively deify himself. Ino mocks him once more, questioning how strong his spirit really is given his status as a machine. "Was this whole 'heaven' also programmed?" she asks. Enraged, Aohana gives rise to more flowers that shoot massive energy beams as Ino, who then deflects them with one final transformation...

Ino shapes her extended hair into four large angel wings and grows a third eye on her forehead. Aohana looks on in disbelief that his opponent can still have so much power in his own realm. He can see Ino glowing radiantly and the flowers glowing (and continuously growing) in resonance to her power. Aohana tries to control those flowers but is no longer able to.

Ino admits that the forest of the "floral heaven" is indeed beautiful, but is need of "purifying" from the evil soul. Still maintaining that the "heaven" is his own world, Aohana accuses Ino of judging him, the ruler of it. In response, Ino reminds him that his own flowers are defecting him. She states it's because Aohana is no longer as pure as the very flowers he once commanded; he is but half machine, more than enough to be at odds with the uncorrupted nature the Kashin flowers seek and therefore an impurity the heavenly flowers revile.

Maddened by her judgement of him, Aohana charges towards Ino desperately hoping to finish her off once and for all, but Ino parries his every move with all the glowing petals now under her control. She repels Aohana with a shockwave radiated from her third eye and then attacks him by telekinetically directing the larger, explosive flowers.

However, Aohana survives the explosion unharmed, reminding her that any attacks of his own elemental affinity and therefore of his own nature will heal him and make him stronger. "Yes, I _am_ an android, an android blessed with the power to be one with nature like never before! And that last failed attack you directed with my own flowers is proof that this eden still belongs to me, for I am the god, transcending life and death, the physical and spiritual, and even nature itself! I am~!" Aohana rants and activates a giant cannon from his left arm, charging it and aiming it at Ino.

Unfortunately for the android, before the cannon could finish charging up, glowing Kashin flowers start growing and blooming over his cannon preventing him from shooting or even moving his left arm. And before he can react, more of the same flowers start to grow all over him. Horrified, Aohana inquires what has happened to him. Ino explains that while it's true his own attacks can heal and strengthen him because of his element, the same law can apply to the flowers that now oppose him and that they will grow from Aohana himself. Aohana realizes then that in the explosion earlier, Ino had planted her "own" Kashin flowers on his compatible body, which will now only immobilize him completely.

"It's not just my judgement," states Ino. "/This/ is heaven's judgement!" Ino then conjures a spear of energy. Paralyzed by both the flowers and fear, Aohana can do nothing but beg hopefully for his life. But it is too late, as Ino has already thrown her spear through Aohana's chest, obliterating his spirit in a flash of light.

 **End of Ino vs Aohana**

Ino then commands the forest to return her chakra back to her physical self. After returning her spirit back to her body, she "wakes up" on a pile of blue Kashin petals. Ino then observes the multitude of Kashin petals from the trees, leaving the branches but ascending skyward where their color begins to merge with that of the clear blue sky itself, followed by the pile of petals she got up from.


	18. Giants of Destruction

Shino hurries along the subway tunnel while convincing himself that despite how flawed his plan was to pursue Reikaku, at this point he has no other choice but to follow through. He continues until he detect thousands of dimly lit letter bombs all over the tunnel walls about to explode. Realizing he had walked into a long trap, Shino quickly gets out of range as the myriad of tags detonate, blowing up not just a long segment of the tunnel but also much of the mountain range surrounding that segment, leaving behind nothing but a gigantic chasm between where Shino is and the other side of the tunnel.

If it wasn't obvious enough to Shino, it appears that Reikaku had been expecting Shino to chase him and even planned a trap this far. But why? _Well, this is going to take a while!_ Shino thinks while looking at the huge chasm.

 **Choji Akimichi vs Kosho**

Choji and Kosho continue their battle. Although Choji is able to keep Kosho on his toes, he is already getting tired from the battle while the android is still in good shape. Kosho has proven powerful enough to toss Choji around even in his giant butterfly form and nail the Akimichi with explosive Fire Style taijutsu.

Kosho mocks Choji for his lack of strength and calls him a 'scrawny lightweight,' which surprises Choji who has always been used to being insulted for being fat. He recalls his extreme weight loss from the battle in the Hidden Cloud against Cy Condor and never regaining much due to partaking in Rock Lee's intense training exercises.

Meanwhile, Kosho takes notice of Aohana's defeat at the hands of Ino. He expresses great annoyance at his team for being killed one by one by mere shinobi who aren't even ranked that high. Finally losing his patience, Kosho decides to end his battle with Choji quickly and destroy the Hidden Leaf village with his full power. He enters his Neo Path Plus and in a massive fiery explosion, Kosho transforms into a gigantic, red and white armored robot, even larger than Choji's maximum size.

Kosho immediately starts to shoot a barrage of Explosion Style napalm grenades in various directions, obliterating different parts of the village one by one. Choji quickly expands his chakra wings to block Kosho's indiscriminate attack. Kosho punches through Choji's defenses and knocks him far back, while mocking him and stating his desire to turn the village into a literal "Land of Fire."

Mitsuo observes from a distance, noting how hasty Kosho has become. He contemplates on what his next move should be given the situation at hand. Although Mitsuo was victorious in his own battle with Sai, with three comrades fallen he cannot guarantee Kosho's success, nor can Mitsuo assure that he himself will be as lucky in his next battle. And yet, with Kosho's Neo Path Plus employed, the village is seemingly on the brink of destruction...

All of the Leaf's shinobi are already exhausted (some even killed) from their battles with not only the androids but also a with robot army that followed sometime later. Indeed, each executive android leads unique brands of robots designed to compliment their master's abilities and preferences, and each brand more advanced than the common robot shinobi units. Of course, even the deaths of their masters wouldn't stop them from continuing their line of duty as programmed. And now with Kosho on a rampage, Choji realizes that if he doesn't do anything soon, the Hidden Leaf and all its shinobi are doomed. But he too is nearly drained of all his chakra.

Choji then recollects everything he's learned from his late master Asuma and his experiences with the Fourth Shinobi War to fuel his determination. He then pulls out the Akimichi Clan's Three Colored Pills, which he hasn't used ever since the Sasuke Retrieval mission. They are powerful pills that can convert body fat into power but at a high cost of health. But unlike before, Choji hardly has any fat in him at all right now; even the green spinach pill could kill him for sure. However, Choji is prepared to give his life to save the village, as those before him would have done. He swallows the spinach pill...

More and more of the village is being engulfed by Kosho's flames with many surfaces even melted into lava. Kosho charges up a giant red and white fireball with his two hands raised above him, ready to deal the village one final blow. However, he is sent far out of the village by a colossal punch. Kosho looks on to see Choji, now something of red, overly muscular titan with bright blue chakra in his hair, eyes, and even his breath, and he is just as big as Kosho himself.

Choji then goes on to tackle Kosho at a forest of a safe distance from the village, to the Leaf shinobi's slight relief. Noticing this as an opportunity, Mitsuo launches his next move. He had long prepared an elaborate arrangement of diamond shaped crystals all over the village since he arrived. Although everyone began to notice the glowing crystals floating up into the air, they are unable to do anything about them.

Mitsuo uses his Crystal Style: Holy Prison, in which the floating crystals form a network of light beams that generate an extremely solid barrier of light that domes the entire village, isolating it from the rest of the world. The light of the barrier also has the uncanny ability to power up all the robots within. Mitsuo gloats in his feat and makes his leave from Konoha, as whether the village is destroyed or not, or whether the shinobi of the Leaf survive or not, it is checkmate. The Leaf shinobi could not get out of the apparently impenetrable light dome and no one else could get into the village.

It also means that Choji and Kosho are both separated from the village as well. Therefore Choji can fight Kosho without any restraints as the Holy Prison can at least protect the village from their attacks. However, Kosho also informs Choji that even if he does "miraculously defeat him," there wouldn't be anyone around to save him. Kosho is well aware of Choji's enhancement and can see its side effects clearly. After all, Choji's muscles were already tearing out of his skin, with nothing but chakra left to protect his otherwise vulnerable body.

Meanwhile, having already made it across the railroad gap, Shino too could see the glowing barrier over his village. He wonders what is going on. Suddenly, Shino hears someone commenting on Mitsuo's barrier and sees Reikaku standing right beside him. Reikaku mocks Shino for coming alone too far to even go back and help his village. He then pushes Shino off the cliff towards the cloudy abyss before leaving...

Choji and Kosho continue to exchange blows over the forest, with each step shaking the earth and sounds echoing over long distances. Annoyed that the two are evenly matched in raw strength, Kosho activates his flamethrowers, which are strong enough to push Choji back, pinning him onto the exterior of Mitsuo's Holy Prison. Mustering enough strength, Choji repels Kosho's flames and lands a heavy downward punch on Kosho, causing the gargantuan android to collapse.

However, Kosho quickly launches several napalm missiles upward at Choji. The explosions pierce Choji's wall of chakra, hurting him greatly and forcing him back. Kosho then activates several rotary cannons, which unleash fire pillars tilting in various directions in a desperate attempt to finish the now defenseless Choji, but unfortunately for him, he has not counted on Choji braving the scorching flames.

Indeed, with the last of his strength, Choji jumps high up in the air and dives right through the fire pillars to crush Kosho once and for all with a single punch, much to Kosho's astonishment. But before the android can react any longer, he explodes in a massive cylinder of flames that incinerates all the surrounding trees.

Having taken the full brunt of the explosion himself, Choji barely survives but is in critical condition. He begins to collapse while shrinking back in a flurry of butterfly-shaped chakra. As he slowly and unconsciously descends, more memories of his late master come to him...

 **End of Choji vs Kosho**

Back in the village, the shinobi are almost finished with the remaining robots. Kabuto, Ino, and Shizune hurriedly attend to all the wounded ninja. Hinata and Sai scan the village before confirming that Mitsuo is no longer in the village. And finally, Orochimaru is looking for a way to bring down Mitsuo's prison.

Meanwhile, on the way to the Land of Iron, Sasuke notices Jet in the sky gliding over him at high speed. Alarmed, Sasuke wonders if Jet is headed towards the Five Kage Summit as well. If so, at his current pace, Sasuke will not be able to reach his destination before Jet does. As he picks up the pace, Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Tenten struggle to catch up to him.

"What took you guys so long?!" asks Sasuke, to which Tenten responds with frustration. Sasuke explains that he cannot slow down anymore for everyone else now that Jet is already ahead. He bluntly tells the other four to speed up or return to the Leaf, a demand that provokes Kiba-and by extension Akamaru-to zoom right past Sasuke (to his slight surprise) and brag about his self-proclaimed superior speed. While Sakura and Tenten are less than pleased with Kiba's attitude, Shikamaru simply warns Kiba to preserve his chakra if he's using any, for they will likely be up against more powerful androids soon.

And indeed, as the Five Kage meeting takes place, five androids have already begun setting their elaborate trap over the summit. The procedure for their collaboration jutsu is a long, possibly even tedious one, but if all goes well for them, their jutsu ought to succeed.

Back over on Shino's side, the young Aburame flew back up to the cliff in a sphere of insects. Reikaku is no longer in the vicinity, but Shino knows the android is past the railway tunnel; and beyond the last tunnel is the city of refuge for all the Five Nations' civilians…!

 _Featured profile_

 **Kosho**  
\- Born July 28, Leo  
\- Human blood type: O  
\- Irritable, impatient, blunt  
\- Explosion Style, Fire Style, enhanced strength, incendiary weapons  
\- Tall and fat, nearly bald with red hair and thick eyebrows, muscular


	19. Unseen, Unsung

The City of Refuge, though large enough to contain five nations worth of civilians, is a rather cheap and messy looking environment surrounded by dark mountains. A very dull place indeed, and yet for Shino, it would've been the perfect place to plant insect colonies here and there, had there not been so many people and street traffic in the city.

Safeguarding various parts of the city is a chore even for skilled ANBU Black Ops who have trouble navigating without undesired attention or claustrophobia from the crowd. However, the five feudal lords had it easy. They were granted a comparatively luxurious shelter guarded by none other than one of the three legendary Sannin and former Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. But compared to all the shinobi who are prepared to fight to the grave, the feudal lords always had it easy, just like they did in the Fourth Great Ninja War. (Even the Fourth Raikage once viewed them as little more than figureheads.) Unable to fully relate to what darkness resides in the shinobi world, they are just as unable to prepare for the danger that's about to come...

Shino asks one of the ANBU Black Ops where Tsunade and the five feudal lords are, explaining that he had been tracking an android down to this city. The Black Op tells him the location but state that they had not detected a single android anywhere. Worried, Shino rushes to the feudal lords' whereabouts, only to discover that he is too late.

Much to his horror, Shino sees before him the corpses of the feudal lords lying around the table they had been playing cards on. He is then greeted by Reikaku who commends him for making it this far. Without a doubt, Reikaku is the one who murdered the feudal lords. In response to Shino's reactions to their deaths, Reikaku lightheartedly suggests that they aren't of much value anyway. Shino angrily responds that the feudal lords are hands down the most important figures for the Five Nations, to which Reikaku snaps back on the grounds that "pampered", powerless individuals such as themselves are unworthy of managing the affairs of nations of influential shinobi. He insults society for granting high positions to worthless figureheads who are this easily killed.

Noticing Shino's insects discreetly crawling towards him, Reikaku repels them with his own chakra. Shino demands to know where Tsunade is. Reikaku then warps the two to a different room, a large clean area with walls colored blue, white, and light indigo. There Shino sees an unconscious Tsunade trapped in a glowing barrier. He realizes that Reikaku is at least stronger than even her, and yet there isn't a single scratch on him (just like how Gaara was by the end of the Chunin Exam's prelims from seven years ago).

Reikaku, however, explains that he did indeed struggle against her power, "but there was no way I would lose to this legendary bimbo!" He tells Shino that when he came to assassinate the feudal lords, he saw that Tsunade slouching heavily on her desk with a bottle of sake beside her, to his apparent disgust. Reikaku could easily have killed her then, but he wanted to see what her power was for himself and he would wake her up in the cruelest of ways-by deliberately killing the feudal lords and not evenly silently.

"You killed the feudal lords just so you could test Lady Tsunade?!"  
"I also wanted her to see what a failure she is; what she gets for drinking on the job...!"

Reikaku weaves a single hands sign and Tsunade is teleported elsewhere. Despite his remarks, Reikaku does praise her abilities, stating that she'd make a wonderful android, prompting Shino to unleash a swift pillar of insects from below him. "As might you!" taunts Reikaku reappearing from behind him. He draws an indigo light saber and proceeds to attack Shino who blocks it with an "Insect Shield," and from it, Shino draws his Insect Blade which stabs Reikaku right in the chest... or so it seems.

Shino's target reveals itself to be a hologram of Reikaku belying an expanding Particle Style trap. Shino quickly cancels it with his Insect Sword, but is met with rounds of energy shots by a floating Reikaku from the other direction. Shino rushes towards Reikaku while avoiding more shots. When he gets close enough, he leaps into the air, unleash his swarm of insects at Reikaku direction. The android responds by generating a long straight Particle Style cylinder from his palm right through Shino, ready to detonate it.

However, that "Shino" is merely an insect clone whom the real Shino quickly called off before the cylinder could detonate. Back on the ground, Reikaku approaches Shino directly to fight him physically, dual-wielding indigo light sabers while delivering powerful kicks. Shino parries the android's attacks as best as he can with his insects and insect blade as well as some taijutsu he himself has practiced. Reikaku notes to himself that Shino's insect jutsus are quite similar to Gaara's; however, unlike the Kazekage, Shino is not all about 'absolute defense' or stationary combat, but a rather balanced mix. But stylistically, Shino is very cautious and subtle with his attacks to say the least.

Reikaku then shoots an energy blast from his boot at Shino but it's yet another insect clone. The real Shino and one more insect clone then charge at Reikaku from opposite directions to deal him an Iron Tackle. Reikaku evades the attack and traps Shino in a Particle Style cube that he predictably cancels. He summons even more expanding Particle Style prisms of various shapes and sizes around Shino in rapid succession, which the Aburame struggles to counter before being overwhelmed by explosions.

And yet... after the last explosion, a giant beetle is seen from the same spot, shooting out a massive lime green energy beam at Reikaku, who barely evades it. The beetle then turns into a massive swarm of tiny beetles that barrage the area like thick, scattered beams that cause the walls and ceiling to crack. After all the beetles have scattered, Shino proceeds to attack Reikaku head on while the android takes note of his insects immunity to his Particle Style to this extent, recalling the time at the Hidden Stone when Shino demonstrated his insects' ability to mimic others' chakra signatures and that he had also learned how to counter a Particle Style jutsu from Onoki.

Reikaku teleports right behind Shino and kicks him in the face, knocking him to the ground. However, all the insects that have been scattered around the room immediately bombard Reikaku from all directions, preventing him from teleporting anywhere within the room. Reikaku is forced to repel them with a space-time barrier (one that wouldn't feed the insects any chakra), causing all the walls in the room to shatter completely, revealing all their subsequent surroundings to look nothing more than starry, black space!

"Where are we?!" gasps Shino, wondering if he's under a genjutsu. Reikaku tells him that he is merely in another dimension that belongs himself. Shino had already wondered why Reikaku is able to use Particle Style so effortlessly, but to be able to master space-time jutsu just as easily is a feat that seemed too incredible even for an executive android. He demanded to know who Reikaku really is.

"I would like to call myself an inventor," says Reikaku, who goes on to reveal that _he_ is the inventor of Particle Style. Indeed it explains why he's mastered the Kekkei Tota so well, but the Second Tsuchikage from long ago also used it. For someone of Reikaku's physical age to have invented that Kekkei Tota, it could only mean one thing. Sure, while rare, immortality is not new to the world. But for just how long has Reikaku been around?

Reikaku then asks Shino the same question, expressing curiosity about the Aburame. Shino is not a very well known shinobi, with a profile as low as any common shinobi. However, for him to come all the way on his own to chase after Reikaku likely meant that he was confident enough to stop the android, and indeed Shino has the skills to back it up to some extent. But Reikaku knows that isn't the only reason for Shino to pursue and challenge him alone...

Earlier, when the Leaf was attacked, Shino did have the option of assisting the rest of his village but instead he chose to pursue Reikaku alone despite the risk. "I see before me something of an outcast, or at least someone who's hardly ever noticed in person or ability," says Reikaku, much to Shino's alarm, "yes, someone desperate to prove his worth to his peers, am I wrong?"

Shino does not respond but Reikaku "assures" him that he is someone special and worthy, more so than the likes of Tsunade and the feudal lords whom he continues to deem worthless. Reikaku also asserts that Shino might even be a worthier hero and shinobi than the famous Naruto Uzumaki. For all his power, the Oshiro Corporation (OshiroCorp) had to design a robot specifically for defeating Naruto. As such, the N-Unit 001: Jet was born and has proven himself reasonably powerful, much more powerful than a ninja of Naruto's level. And yet, somehow, he was put down and captured by the Leaf (albeit temporarily). But by whom?

Earlier, Jet's Rasengan Cannon malfunctioned because of the bug Shino planted in him. "Shino, was it? Yes, it was _you_ who stopped our most powerful robot, not that overrated dimwit of an original! And yet, the eyes of the world view you with so little significance, do you deny it?" Reikaku goes on to try and persuade Shino into joining him.

"Are you done?" asks Shino. "I'm not going to fall for a cheap one like that."

Admitting his verbosity just now, Reikaku points out that Shino did not send his insects after him this whole time, which is unlike the Aburame, and taunts him for that. Shino then unleashes a massive swarm of insects above him, ready to attack as he reasserts his loyalty to the Leaf. Reikaku no longer tries to taunt Shino and proceeds to continue their fight, confident that the latter won't stand a chance against him in the remainder of it.


	20. Rule of Five

Reikaku's invention of the Particle Style was an early attempt at mastering the Yin Yang Style, particularly the Truth Seeking Orbs which is formed from combining the five basic elements. But just by combining three elements-namely Fire, Wind, and Earth, the Particle Style can easily disintegrate everything within an exact range, making it easier to use and manage than the Truth Seeking Orbs by comparison.

However, that did not stop Reikaku from continuing to work on that Yin Yang Style jutsu. After founding the Particle Style, he soon figured some way to cook up a Truth Seeker type explosion, albeit an inefficient method, in which five practitioners-in this case, shinobi-would position themselves apart in the shape of a pentagon. Each shinobi would offer chakra of one of the five basic elements (distinct from one another of course) to form and maintain a barrier similar to that of a Particle Style jutsu, but with a Truth Seeker Orb in the center.

As one can imagine, the entire process takes an ample amount of time and concentration; perfect positions, barrier erection, overall maintenance, and the final attack-a slight disturbance could ruin the whole procedure. The actual amount of time to pull it off, however, depends on the size of the barrier being deployed. In this case we are talking about the very barrier surrounding the Five Kage Summit and the executive androids sent to carry this out are:

 **Hyoryu** \- A tall, scrawny looking man with long, light blue hair (styled like Madara Uchiha's), pale skin, no eyebrows, and expressionless eyes with small irises. He leads these five and contributes his Water Style chakra to the barrier.

 **Sumiko** \- Hyoryu's younger sister; a petite, pink haired girl with large beautiful eyes and black makeup around them with an expressionless face. She contributes her Wind Style chakra to the barrier.

 **Kuroshiro** \- An odd statue-like figure with stalagmites around its head who wears bandages around its eyes and a long black robe. It contributes its Earth Style chakra to the barrier.

 **Yasashi** \- An unenthusiastic looking man with long orange hair who contributes his Lightning Style chakra.

 **Enji** \- A handsome young man with long black hair (with red highlights) and matching red eyes. Contributes Fire Style chakra.

Earlier, Hyoryu was able to conceal themselves completely with both his jutsu and the Land of Iron's blizzard. They maintain in contact via their built-in telecommunication systems.

As the Five Kage meeting takes place, Enji questions the idea of using such a burdensome jutsu, believing that he alone can take down all the Kage and their subordinates so efficiently. Hyoryu demands him to be patient as their plan consists of obliterating their targets so that no traces of them are ever found. Sumiko casually makes fun of Enji for both his impatience and arrogance. In response, Enji explains that it doesn't matter if their targets are stronger than him or not if they're all sitting ducks and can therefore be taken down in a matter of seconds. However, Yasashi merely reminds him that "orders are orders" though expresses his own reluctance to go through the trouble of such a jutsu. Suddenly, Enji begins to detect something heading their way...

Meanwhile, the Five Kage are discussing their concerns about the android's threat and what to do about it. Among the Kage, Onoki had already been incapacitated by Reikaku's attack back in the Stone village so Kurotsuchi is currently the de facto Tsuchikage, filling in for her grandfather at the Summit. When she speaks of Reikaku, Gaara concludes that he is the android he fought in the Sand village in the earliest attack. The fact that Reikaku can use Particle Style so easily and naturally troubles everyone in the room, but Gaara states that his Magnet Style is effective against androids, although Reikaku left before they could finish their fight.

Another concern is Atsushi Oshiro, the president of OshiroCorp, a company distant from most of the ninja villages known for its mass production of robotic weaponry. Its industries were isolated from the ninja villages, due to the destructive nature of their weapons. As a result, the villages that wanted peace had subdued those that actually wanted OshiroCorp's robots for themselves, boycotted OshiroCorp's products, and forced them away to some other place.

As far as Kakashi knows from the info Team 7 gave him, Atsushi Oshiro is the leader of the androids the Five Nations are up against with imaginable motives. However, how he obtained so much power (including that of a shinobi for himself) is the biggest concern of all. The Five Nations could be forced into a yet another war that may be even more costly than the Fourth Great Ninja War, much to the frustration of both Naruto and A.

But before their discussion can continue, the Five Kage and their bodyguards are suddenly interrupted by a barrage of machine gun bullets powerful enough to pierce the walls until the upper half of the room was shattered completely so that everyone is now outdoors. They all witness Jet floating about. The robot comments on there being so many people on the Summit and mocks the Five Kage for needing bodyguards.

Naruto quickly enters Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode and proceeds to attack Jet. However, after a brief struggle, Naruto is quickly beaten by his powerful robot counterpart, much to everyone's shock. Though Jet originally came to the Summit to settle his score with Naruto, he forgets why he arrived after defeating him, so he shifts his attention to the everyone else. Some of the Land of Iron's samurai start by hurling shockwaves at Jet's direction from their swords, but Jet quickly flickers right up to them, dispatches them by punching through their armor, and steals two swords. He then challenges everyone to a fight. "So, who wants to go first?"


	21. Artificial Persistence

Because Jet had breached its perimeter and disrupted the chakra being distributed to it, Hyoryu and his team's cooperation barrier jutsu has been aborted much to their annoyance. They could no longer kill the Five Kage as planned and Enji insists on attacking them directly as he had suggested earlier. However, Hyoryu decides to let Jet deal with the Five Kage first while he and his team stay back and watch before doing anything...

First Yamato tries to bind Jet from below with his Wood Style and Kakashi dashes toward him with his Lightning Blade. However, Jet breaks free from Yamato's jutsu and blocks Kakashi's Lightning Blade with the katanas he stole from the samurai. He channels Kakashi's own lightning into his katanas and unleashes a wave of lightning that shocks both Kakashi and Yamato.

Gaara then unleashes a stream of sand towards Jet, who of course evades it and is then approached by Temari and Kankuro. Temari generates a whirlwind around Jet which picks up the sand lying around. With Jet now trapped in the sandstorm, Kankuro follows up and has several puppets shoot kunai knives at the robot from all the directions.

However, Jet then repels the sandstorm and the puppets with a field of chakra, revealing himself to be completely unharmed. Jet mocks Kankuro for his use of "antiquated machinery." He then proceeds to attack Gaara, who shields himself with a Magnet Style sand barrier. Recognizing the nature transformation quickly, Jet backs away from Gaara and shoots several Rasengan spheres that stop in midair and surround the Kazekage completely. The spheres then explode, but Gaara is protected by his barrier of sand.

But its the same metallic Sand that Gaara uses for his Magnet Style. Jet then throws the two katanas he stole (still surging with the lightning from Kakashi's attack) at Gaara's barrier. The electricity then flows through Gaara's Magnet Style barrier binding it completely. Although Gaara himself is unharmed, he is now trapped inside his own absolute defense.

Jet then targets Kankuro, who turns out to be Kankuro's Black Ant, which extends its arms to grab Jet and trap him in its cage. But just as Jet is taken close enough, he keeps the puppet's door open with his legs, opens a pair of laser muzzles from his shoulders, and aims them at Temari. The laser are, in fact, tether beams that bind Temari and draw her towards Jet and the Black Ant (right through the sand too). In a flip, Jet tosses Temari into the Black Ant and shuts her in with his bare hands.

Before Kankuro can reopen the Black Ant and free his sister. Jet severs his puppet strings and kicks Kankuro twice, one to the neck and one to his face, knocking him unconscious. Frustrated in his inability to help his siblings, Gaara channels his Wind Style chakra into his sand to insulate the electricity before using his Wind Style: Sandstorm of Devastation to break out of his barrier.

Gaara then tries to trap Jet in a Sand Coffin, but the robot quickly zips right up to him and aims a Rasengan Cannon at him at point blank. Gaara steps back just in time for his sand shield to block the powerful attack before it cracks open, when it does, Jet punches the young Kazekage in the face. However, he then observes a crack on the armor of sand covering Gaara's face which then regenerates. "What /are/ you?!" asks an astonished Jet.

Getting impatient, A then appears right before Jet. He grabs Jet by the face chucks him upwards. Chojuro leaps up, turns his Hiramekarei into a hammer and strikes Jet right into a pit of quicklime Kurotsuchi created with her Lava Style. Mei Terumi then traps him in a dome of lava which Kurotsuchi hardens with her Water Style: Water Horn. Experiencing some overheating in his system due to the Lava Style, Jet then converts the heat into chakra energy and there is enough energy for him to convert that chakra into a red one...

Jet then breaks out of the dome of rock in an explosion of tailed beast chakra, the same type as that of Kurama's. He then fires his Demon Rasengan Cannon, which unleashes a wide and continuous red beam that injures Kurotsuchi, Mei, A, and their bodyguards. Jet picks up Chojuro's Hiramekarei and fills it with his own tailed beast chakra while praising the sword.

Mei attempts to get the sword back from Jet, but fails as none of her jutsu can block his attacks. Jet cannot only use the Hiramekarei's transformation abilities that he himself enhanced, but can also transform it into an explosive laser cannon that easily defeats the Mizukage.

Kurotsuchi then grabs Jet's feet from the ground only to be repelled downwards, but enough to keep him from avoiding the surprise attack A dishes out at Jet from behind, causing the robot to let go of the Hiramekarei. At blinding speed, A moves in to continue attacking Jet. And yet, it is no speed that Jet cannot keep up with. Jet catches A's right arm, swings the Raikage in a circle, and finally kicks him rapidly from all directions with his "speed clones". With A now disoriented and exhausted, Jet punches him hard in the face, grabs his head and headbutts him, and defeats him with a point blank Rasengan Cannon to the gut.

Jet then mocks and demeans the Five Kage for their disappointing lack of strength and their humiliating defeat at his own hands. Suddenly, a huge torrent of metal sand is headed his way while Gaara warns the robot that he is still in perfect shape. Although the magnetic sand is still an obstacle for Jet, the robot is adapting to its forces more and more easily by the second until he can even repel the magnetic force back at Gaara. In response, the latter starts employing all kinds of sand he has access to in an attempted to bind and stop Jet once and for all from all directions. Gaara then attempts to keep the robot at bay with his Sandstorm of Devastation while Jet blocks it with a force field. The Kazekage calls Naruto to hopefully finish Jet off.

Naruto leaps into the air with a Rasenshuriken that sweeps up the magnetic sand and throws it towards Jet, piercing the force field and delivering the full brunt to the robot. "We did it! We got him!" exclaimed Naruto excitedly, but then he and Gaara notice Jet still getting up slowly much to their annoyance. However, Jet has received some serious damage as some parts have been torn and sparks of electricity can be seen all over him. Jet curses his opponents angrily while declaring that the fight isn't over. Gaara compares the robot's persistence to his human counterpart.

Indeed, Jet just wouldn't back at all and his chakra still continues to function enough to slowly regenerate and fix his hardware, to everyone's horror. Before he can heal completely, Gaara quickly unleashes his magnetic sand towards him. However, midway before the sand can reach Jet, it is suddenly repelled...

The orange-haired android-Yasashi-appears before him as Jet jokes about the "half-breeds" being sent to the summit, to the android's slight annoyance. The other four androids Hyoryu, Sumiko, Enji, and Kuroshiro also arrive to finish off the Five Kage. In response, Kurotsuchi starts attacking Kuroshiro, the android nearest to her.

The first thing Enji does upon his arrival is snipe A in the chest with a heat beam from his rifle, with knocks him unconscious, seemingly killing him, to his bodyguard's alarm. Darui tells C to take the Raikage away while he does something about the sniper. Enji continues to shoot, nearly hitting Darui as the latter urges his comrade to hurry and leave.

Meanwhile, Yasashi and Sumiko comment on Jet's apparent defeat due to his recklessness and arrogance. Angered by this, Jet insists on fighting and taking down the Kage without the androids' help, but is frozen in an ice pillar generated by Hyoryu. Having had enough of Jet's excessive determination, he teleports the ice pillar along with the frozen robot back to OshiroCorp's HQ.

Redirecting his attention to his enemies, Hyoryu orders his sister to go after the Mizukage while he takes on Kakashi's team. "Right, because we're both women, sexist!" jokes Sumiko. "You know full well why!" responds her comically annoyed brother.

Kakashi takes note of Hyoryu's use of Ice Style while he, Naruto, and Yamato prepare to engage the android in combat. Grinning, Hyoryu radiates his chakra as the blizzard around him blows more intensely and the air temperature dropping drastically. He coldly declares that none of the shinobi before him will leave the summit alive...


End file.
